Dianne Longbottom
by MISTALI
Summary: Neville has a twin sis, Dianne. This is set in 3rd yr but nothing like PoA. Some Oliver and Dianne in first few chapters, Draco and Dianne in the rest. Some Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall too. R
1. Murder

**Hi. I wrote this ages ago and decided to change it here and there and then post it. I will put up the next chapter of The Bet but it's going slow.**

**The story's about Dianne Longbottom and her attitude with Draco Malfoy. You'll learn about her in the story as we go along. This isn't going to be like Prisoner of Azkaban but I still want it in third year because seventh year was too old for me. I changed a load of stuff and added my own creations. Please enjoy and**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter 1: Murder.**

I was standing outside the potions classroom of Hogwarts School along with my unidentical twin brother, Neville Longbottom, and the Golden Trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I'm Dianne Longbottom, keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. **(I know Oliver is but work with me please)**

Both myself and Neville are in our third year.

"Well if it isn't the Longbottom twins. Hogwarts hasn't kicked you out yet?" Draco Malfoy's sneer came from across the corridor.

I ignored him, not in the mood for a fight.

"Ooh. Someone's in a bad mood. Potter dumped you already?" Draco said and Pansy's horrible pig-like laugh was heard.

"Would you ever put that pig of yours in a pen Malfoy." I retaliated, nodding my head towards Parkinson.

"You're going to regret that." Parkinson said whipping out her wand.

On cue, everyone in Slytherin that heard the conversation, whipped out their wand, which counted to about ten or eleven. Gryffindor followed, mainly me, the Golden Trio, Seamus and Dean, and the Weasley twins. Neville wasn't a fan of fighting.

"Lower your wands immediately!" Professor Sprout cried.

Everyone lowered their wands but I didn't hear her. I was fixed on my wand at Draco's face and his at my chest. Neville yanked down my arm and that's when I came out of my trance. Same happened with Malfoy.

"Each one of you who raised their wand have detention tonight. Meet me in my office and wear old clothes. You'll be working in the greenhouse. Seven o'clock sharp." Professor Sprout said before walking off.

"Sorry about that guys. I know we have Quidditch practise. Can we schedule it for tomorrow instead?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"It's alright Dianne. Yeah. Sure the four best members of the team are in detention so they're going to have to." Fred said. He was right. Their keeper, seeker, and beaters are in detention so they're going to have to wait. Parkinson's pig laugh echoed through the corridor.

"I have to go. If Snape comes tell him I'm just gone to the toilet." I said walking up the corridor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I walked out of the toilet and saw blood running in a little stream past my feet. I put my bag in a hole underneath a small statue where I let the twins hide their prank stuff when Filch is around.

I walked around the corner and couldn't believe my eyes. Snape was hung off nothing and a knife was stabbed in his heart, where the source of the blood was coming from. I swallowed and walked over to the lifeless body of my potions teacher. Something was written on the handle of the knife but it was hard to figure out since it was covered in blood.

"What the bloody hell?" Malfoy came around the corner and was walking towards Snape, his eyes shifting between me and the professor. I looked over at him and swallowed hard again. I wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Oh dear goodness!" came a female voice but not a young one but the one belonging to Professor Mc Gonagall.

"Do either of you know how this happened?" she asked.

I shook my head and Malfoy answered no.

"When did you find the body?" Mc Gonagall asked.

I found my voice but it was hoarse. "Just there. Malfoy came about a minute after me." I said.

"Be at my office at seven please. Now go back to your class and tell them to go to the Great Hall." Mc Gonagall instructed. I nodded, feeling very light-headed.

"Yes miss." Draco said and as I turned to walk away I fell unconscious.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Dianne?" I woke up with a massive headache and a jolt of pain in my back after falling onto the ground hard. I opened my eyes and the light burned. I would say that I felt like a vampire but I don't believe in vampires burning in the sun. Too made up. Yes they're creatures of the night but that doesn't mean that they're restricted to the darkness.

I looked up and saw Oliver Wood looking down at me in worry. He was off keeper duties because of his Owls or something like that so he assigned me as keeper. I blushed. Yes, I majorly fancy Oliver Wood and I know that he's older but not by much. I don't think it matters anyway. The Weasley Twins, the Golden Duo (no Hermione. In class), Seamus and Dean and Neville, and Oliver of course, was there with me.

I attempted to sit up, not liking all the attention, but Oliver pushed me gently back down. "Rest. Gryffindor needs their Keeper against Slytherin." He said winking at me.

"I only fell asleep. I had a horrible night last night." I said climbing out of the bed.

"You fainted." Ron said.

"I _what_?" I growled.

"Dianne doesn't like when you say she faints. She hates to admit it." Neville whispered to Ron.

I walked towards Ron dangerously.

"What did I do?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

"You..."

"Watch yourself Ron." Seamus said grinning.

"..fell asleep." He said completely red.

"Better." I said and climbed back into bed.

"Is this getting me out of class for the day?" I asked.

"Yeah." "The lot of us too." The twins said between them.

"How are you lot off? What lies have you been telling?" I asked.

"Fred and George told Madam Pomfrey that you wouldn't be happy with only seeing a few of us so we convinced her that you have to see all of us." Dean said, obviously delighted.

"So you guys used me just to get out of class." I said.

"Yup."

"I would have expected Madam Pomfrey to have you guys out by now. It's only five per person." I said.

"Well Neville is your brother so he doesn't count as the five, we told Pomfrey that Harry was your long lost cousin and you and Oliver was madly in love." George said in a lovey-dovey voice and Fred started making smooching noises.

I got out of bed and grabbed my bag that was left beside the bed.

"You guys lie too much." I said. I grabbed the front of Oliver's robes, pulled him into me a little and kissed him. Just as quick I pulled away, a smile playing on Olivers lips. I smirked.

I turned to the Twins. Their mouths were wide open.

"Now you don't have to. By the way, you're going to catch flies doing that." I told the Twins and walked back to the common room, happy that I finally kissed the guy I fancied since first year.

* * *

**Hey guys! Please review. That button underneath is calling your name to push it. You'll hurt his feelings if you don't let him do his job. T-T**


	2. Detention and Distruction

**Thank you guys who reviewed and added to story alert: LuckyCookie, devotedreader. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: **

I fell down onto the sofa in front of the fire, only after changing into old clothes for detention but I was going to tip into Mc Gonagall's office first.

The guys came down from the room messing.

"Do you guys ever shut it?" I asked.

"No. We're guys remember?" Harry said grinning.

"Come on. Sprout will kill us if we're late. Oh and behave yourselves if you're near the Slytherin's. They'll just cause trouble for you. Do you hear that Twins?" I asked Fred and George.

"Got it. If they annoy us.."

"Blast their ass off." Both grinned and the others joined them.

"How did I end up friends with you guys?" I asked shaking my head, but silently agreeing. I had my target booked. Initials being DM

"Aw. You know you love us." Seamus said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah. One in particular." Dean added.

"Shut up."

"_Oh Oliver. Did you know I've fancied the pants off of you since I first saw you in first year?_" Fred said in a girly voice.

"I do not talk like that." I said turning to them since they were walking behind me.

"We'll see now. Here's your dearly beloved now." George said.

"Liar." I said and fell down the first stair that I wasn't warned about. Luckily I was caught around the waist. I looked up and saw George was telling the truth. That's a new one.

"Hey Oliver." I said smiling up at him sheepishly.

"I think you need eyes in the back of your head." He grinned down at me. I heard the Twins attempting to hide their laughing but was failing terribly.

Oliver put me up onto my own two feet. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." He asked. A cute little blush crept up onto his cheeks.

"Of course. See you then and in between." I said and looked at my watch. Nearly seven.

"I'd love to talk but I really have to go to Mc Gonagall and then detention with Sprout. I'll see you when I can." I said.

"See you." He said and kissed me on the cheek. Now it was my turn to blush. Oliver walked past the guys and added quickly. "Mind her for me." And walked on to the common room.

"Will you tell Sprout that I have to see Mc Gonagall before detention please." I asked Harry, who was the person who would most likely remember to tell Sprout for me.

"Sure. See you." And the guys went in the opposite direction from me. I arrived at Mc Gonagall's office just on time and she was just letting Malfoy in. Shit, I forgot he was in on this.

I walked in to the office too.

"I understand that you both have detention now so this is only going to be short." Mc Gonagall said sitting behind her desk.

"How did you find the body? Ms Longbottom?" Here we go.

"After finishing the fight the Slytherin's started I went to the bathroom." I begun. I know I started it but since Malfoy was there I had to piss him off. It was in my nature.

"No details there so after I came out I saw the stream of blood in front of my shoes so I had to go and see what it was. I walked around the corner and saw Snape-"

"Professor Snape Dianne."

"hanging from nothing. Remember last year when Sir Nicolas was petrified and he was just hanging there, spinning in circles, head looking like it was hung? Professor Snape was like that. Oh yeah, He had a knife in his heart too which was where all the blood was coming from. I noticed there was like an engraving on the knife like initials or something but I couldn't make it out since it was covered in blood. Then he came along." I finished nodding my head towards Malfoy. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What about you Mr Malfoy?" Mc Gonagall asked.

"When she left I, of course, thought she was up to something but dropped it. Since the girls toilet was close I thought it would be quickly go, quickly back. She wasn't back after fifteen minutes so I went after her to see what she was doing."

"So you're telling me Mr Malfoy that you had your thoughts set on Dianne between the time she left and the time you found her?" Mc Gonagall asked. I looked over my shoulder at him, but not directly. With the side of my vision. He was blushing. Funny thing? So was I.

"Not the whole time." Malfoy said. I smiled to myself. He makes things so difficult.

"But you were thinking about her for a while, while she was absent. Correct?"

"Because I thought she was causing trouble." Draco said. I glanced back again and he was even redder.

"That is what I meant. Did you think I was implying something else Mr Malfoy?" Mc Gonagall asked raising an eyebrow at him. Merlin, even if it is Malfoy no one can stand that kind of pressure.

"Professor, do you know who killed Professor Snape?" I asked. I could feel Malfoy's stare in my back.

"Not yet but when we do we will find this person and make sure they are sent to Azkaban. I believe you both have detention now so off you go. One more thing.." Mc Gonagall added just was we turned to go out the door.

"You two were the first two who found Severus. Everyone knows that, even the murderer. House differences shouldn't stop you two from looking out for each other. The murderer didn't want Severus to be found. He could be looking for you next. Just watch out. You may go." Mc Gonagall said and returned essays.

Not a word was said between leaving Hogwarts and going onto the grounds. Just before we got to the greenhouse Malfoy finally found his voice.

"Why did you stop Mc Gonagall questioning me like that?" he asked, not looking up at me.

I knew what he was on about straight away but I had to ask. "The questioning where she was trying to figure out of you fancy me?"

No reply.

"I stopped her because, as funny as it was, no one could stand that kind of questioning." I said opening the door to the greenhouse.

I could see the unhappiness on the guys' faces and saw a Slytherin helping them each.

"Hello you two. Come on. The last pot is here to be done. Everyone else has partners so you two work up here in front of me." Sprout said pointing to the one about two metres in front of me.

Great. This can't possibly get any worse. Hey, at least I'll be going to Hogsmeade with Oliver. That'll definitely clear my mind.

"Hello? Longbottom." Malfoy said hitting me in the back of my head.

"What?" I snapped. I noted Sprout had left.

"Ooh. You just woke her up from her daydream of Oliver Wood." Fred said in a you're-so-in-trouble voice.

"She should be helping me, not thinking of that prat." Malfoy said. The twins caught on to something very quick.

"Malfoy's jealous! Malfoy's jealous! Malfoy's jealous!" The Twins sang and then the rest of Gryffindor, excluding myself, joined in.

"Hey guys. Did you hear which two girls Fred and George adore?" I said smiling. I knew they only told me because I was a girl and could talk to them, even though they're older than me. The Twins stopped in their tracks and glared at me.

"Don't-" Fred started.

"You-" George continued

"Dare." Both finished.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we know exactly how to make you feel really really bad." George said. Shit, I forgot they read my diary.

"You stop teasing me about Wood and I won't tell." I said holding both of my hand out for each twin.

"Deal." They said, one taking my arm, and the other taking my left.

"Can we finish this already?" Malfoy interrupted.

"You didn't make us promise to stop teasing Malfoy." The Twins said and started to hum their new 'Malfoy's jealous' song.

"Everyone leave except for Dianne, Draco, Fred and George. (she has a habit of going alphabetically) You four come into the forest with me. You all have an extra hour due to messing." Sprout said and she ushered us out of the greenhouse.

"The Forbidden Forest? I've always wanted to go in there in the dark." I said.

The other three looked at me like I was a prat.

"What? Just because you lot get scared easily doesn't mean that I do." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Come on you lot. The sooner we go in the sooner we get out." Professor Sprout said as we walked into the forest. Since it was dark I muttered a spell and my wand illuminated the area around me. I decided to walk at the back because I wasn't in the mood for talking. My mind was on what Mc Gonagall said when Malfoy and I were leaving. I can look after myself easily enough, as can he. We don't need to protect each other. The Slytherin's protect Malfoy anyway like he's their master or something. But why would the killer want to find us?

A hand clamped over my mouth and held me tight. I dropped my wand on the ground and was pulled into the darkness. I struggled and turned trying to break free but couldn't. Then a thought struck me. The killer. Shit. He took his hand from my mouth and threw me on the ground.

"Why are you out here in the forest?" a rough voice asked. I could tell he wasn't human, well, completely.

"I had to do detention with three other people. My teacher, Professor Sprout, brought us. Can I ask who are you?" I hoped that he would be the friendly type.

"If I tell you I have to kill you. My name is Nessus and I am a centaur." I groaned quietly. Now here comes the killing part. I was actually hoping to die an old woman but instead I'm being killed by a centaur at thirteen. Just brilliant.

Someone stepped in front of me. "Stupefy." He said and the centaur was stunned.

"Here's your wand. You're staying up the front between the Weasel twins and me." Malfoy said pulling me up easily and handing me my wand.

"Ok." I said and he begun to walk ahead.

"Hey Malfoy." I called. He turned to me. "Thanks." I finished.

"Come on. Sprout doesn't know we're gone. We better hurry before she find out." Malfoy said walking fast deeper into the forest.

We walked through the forest quietly, until Malfoy broke the silence.

"This is what Mc Gonagall was talking about earlier, wasn't it." He said as a fell into pace with him.

"Probably. But a centaur wouldn't be the killer, would they?" I asked.

"Centaurs don't come into the castle. They stay away from humanity. That's why that one tried to kill you. Bad experiences with humans caused him to think that we're all alike." Malfoy said, looking at the ground while walking.

I looked over to him silently. He looked like he was looking at the ground but I could see that he was in his own world.

"There's Sprout and the Twins. Where did she last see you?" I asked.

"Behind her. Only the Weasels know we're gone." Malfoy said walking over in front of the Twins and behind Sprout. I tried to sneak back to behind the Twins again where I was but Malfoy dragged me beside him.

"Hello you two young love birds. How was your sweet little trip into the forest alone?" Fred asked, grinning.

"There wouldn't have been a trip if you two had have been watching her." Malfoy spat. Never heard him blowing up about something like that. So weird, out of character for him at least.

"Fred, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think our little Slytherin friend has gotten protective of our little Dianne. Do you think so George?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking Fred." George agreed.

I sighed. This is going to be a long detention.

**XxXxX**

We got back to the castle at around half past ten.

"Now you hopefully have learned your lesson. Straight to bed immediately and rest up for your classes tomorrow." Sprout said, making her way to the Professor's end of the castle.

"Yes Professor." We all chorused together tiredly. The Twins still had energy to burn though.

Malfoy turned to walk to his common room. The Twins made their way to where Peeves was, ready for scandal.

I went to walk up the stairs when my arm was caught.

"Your Gryffindor friends are in the Great Hall." Malfoy said in a serious tone, as usual but a bit more of a warning too.

"Why?" I asked.

"How do you expect me to know?" he asked.

"Whatever." I said and begun to walk towards the common room. Malfoy pulled me back and I rolled my eyes.

"The Great Hall is that way." Malfoy said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Ok. Ok." I said. He let me go and watched me cautiously.

I walked slowly towards the Great Hall. I could see that he was right at my shoulder. I quietly counted to three and then turned and sprinted up the stairs. I heard Malfoy follow me, swearing under his breath.

I got to the painting and saw that there was a hole through it. The door part was slightly open.

"I told you to get down into the Great Hall." Malfoy said, finally getting here. I pulled open the painting the rest of the way and climbed in, ignoring him.

The whole place was thrashed. Fire out, chairs and papers scattered, wallpaper torn. I walked up the stairs into my dorm. Everyone's stuff was everywhere but mine was just the way I had left it earlier. I noticed a note on my bed. I sat down and as I read it, my face paled.

"It looks like a Death Eater did this. My father showed me before what they can do." Malfoy said after coming from the boy's dorm.

"They were Death Eaters. They did all of this." I whispered, confirming his thoughts.

"How do you know? And how come your stuff is all neat like it was untouched?" he asked.

I handed Malfoy the note. "Because my mom did all of this alongside your father." I said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Dun-dun-duuuuuunnnnnn. Lol. I have always wanted to do that. Please review. I made this one longer because the last one was too short for my liking. **


	3. Hogsmeade

**Hey! Thanks for my reviewer in my second chapter....LuckyCookie!!!! Thanks a mil. **

**Chapter 3: Hogsmeade.**

Myself and Oliver were just after leaving Honeydukes sweetshop, just about. Nearly every kid in Hogwarts was there. Dumbledore was in there too but I added him in with the kids because he was acting like one.

It was hard to keep my mind on the trip. The letter kept replaying itself in my head. Malfoy and I agreed not to tell anyone about the letter, except our other parent. Since when was mam and Malfoy's dad friends?

"Dianne?" Oliver snapped me out of my mind.

"What? Oh sorry." I said, mentally slapping myself. Oliver finally asks me out and I'm making crap out of it.

"What has you distracted?" Oliver asked. He's always been a great listener.

"Just what happened to Gryffindor Tower." I admitted. Hey, I'm not lying.

"No need to worry. I'm surprised that we were allowed to come out here in the first place." Oliver said as we walked into The Three Broomsticks for the rest of the trip. We had already toured the rest of the town and came here to finish with hot butterbeer.

I looked around for a quiet place to sit and noticed something that caused me to smile. My granny. I don't see her too often because she concentrates a lot on her new Muggle job.

"I'm going over to the lads. Is that ok?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to talk to my granny." I said and we walked apart.

I walked over to her table and sat down.

"Hi granny." I said. She looked up from her paper and smiled.

"Ah hello Dianne." She said and hugged me.

"I missed you loads." I said.

"Same back. So what are you doing here?" granny asked.

"Hogsmeade trip. Then I have to go to the dance thing. And then I have to go to Malfoy's for the Christmas holidays." I said grimacing at the thought of living in the same house as the youngest Malfoy.

"She did it again didn't she." granny said shaking her head.

"Yeah. This time she left a note." I said handing it to her.

_Hello Darling daughter,  
As you can see I thrashed Gryffindor house. I  
wasn't on my own though. Mr Lucius Malfoy  
generously decided to help me. As your mother  
I made your bed for you and cleaned around  
your part of the room. Your welcome. Now,  
this Christmas break I want you to go home  
with Draco because I'll be staying there also.  
I'll talk to you then and myself and Lucius will  
talk to you and Draco about becoming Death  
Eaters in the future. Bye. _

"Wow. Are you going to become a Death Eater like your mother?" granny asked.

"Of course not. When I leave school I'm becoming an Auror. If she crosses me I'll kill her in an instant." I said simply.

"Charming. I see you haven't changed." granny said, smiling too.

"Just because my mother is a bitch doesn't mean that I change." I said. Nothing changes between me and my granny.

"Whatever. I need to get back to Hogwarts." I said getting up.

"Remember that dance you mentioned."

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"I got you a dress for it." She said and handed me a cardboard box.

I sat back down and opened it. The dress was like an evening gown. It was dark red with the Gryffindor lion printed in silver rhinestones on the right hip. There were no sleeves but thick straps. There was a simple black ribbon that tied at the back into a loose choker. A little green gem was hanging from the front of it.

"Merlin." I whispered.

"You like it?" granny asked, smiling.

"Of course. This must have cost you loads." I said.

"No. I made it. The choker cost a pretty penny but that didn't matter. As long as you look beautiful, you'll be grand. You better get back to Hogwarts now. You're the last student here." Granny said. I looked around and saw she was right. I closed the box quickly and securely. Used a quick charm to retie the ribbon, gave granny a kiss on the cheek and bolted out, shouting that I'd owl her later as I went. I ran up to the big group of students and stood in the back.

"Running late are we?" I looked to my right and somehow managed to stand beside Malfoy.

"Talking to my granny. She'd talk forever." I said.

"What have you got in the box? Looks very presentable." Malfoy asked.

"You'll see tomorrow night." I said.

"I guess I will. Did you say anything to your granny?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah I did and wait. How did you know I was with my granny? Caught you." I said.

"How did you know I wasn't there? Looking for me? Got you right back." he retaliated, winked, walked over to his scumbag Slytherin associates. I blushed a little and went over to Gryffindor.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I walked back to the common room just before dinner to collect the letter I had written for granny so that I could post it afterwards. I was with Hermione but I had told her to go on ahead.

I stepped in through the fixed painting after giving the password and froze.

Oliver was sitting on the sofa snogging some girl I haven't seen before.

I walked quickly up the stairs, tears threatening to overflow, uncharacteristically for me.

I know I wasn't dating Oliver but I thought we were pretty close to that.

I slammed the dorm door shut and flopped down onto the bed. I cried myself to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

I woke up really early the following morning and took my letter up to the Owlery to send to granny.

When I got up there Malfoy was already there, alone.

I stayed quiet hoping that I wouldn't have to talk to him right now. I wasn't in the mood. No such luck.

"You're up earlier than usual." He said, not looking up.

"Yeah, strange enough is right." Shit. Hoarse voice again.

Malfoy turned to me as I tied the letter to a tawny owl belonging to the school.

"Look at me." He said. I did so.

"Were you crying?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." I mumbled.

"I haven't eaten yet. Come on to breakfast, I'm sure we can talk about it there." Malfoy said.

"Wouldn't your friends not get angry that you're talking to a Gryffindor? Me especially." I asked.

"Who gives a fuck." He said and half dragged me there.

No one was up yet in Gryffindor or Slytherin so we sat down at the Slytherin table.

"You never answered my question from earlier." Malfoy stated.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Were you crying?" he repeated.

"I don't cry." I told him.

"There's a first for everything."

"I saw Oliver snogging another girl in the common room yesterday." I blurted.

"Wood? I knew something was going to happen." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So your heart was shattered and you went up to your dorm, slammed the door shut and cried yourself to sleep and now your starving from after missing dinner and Dumbledore's announcement." Draco concluded.

"Weird. It was like you were there. What announcement did Dumbledore make?" I asked.

"It's about the dance tonight for the third years. I took down all the rules for yo...uhm.... I just took them down." His cheeks were tinted with a faint pink.

I smiled and looked through the list.

1, Formal: girls dress the same colour as house. Boys suit in black.

2, Socializing: No one is to be with someone that's in the same house as them.

3, Dance: Just dance. Fast and slow dances.

Malfoy kept his notes short and sweet. He had nice handwriting too.

I handed the parchment to him and he destroyed it.

"I have number 1. Number 2 would be ok I suppose. I'm fucked for number 3." I said grabbing toast. Malfoy laughed. A genuine one. Why is he acting so different around me? Who cares? It's good.

"What are we going to do about evil parents?" I asked.

"I'm not becoming a Death Eater. You?"

"Of course not! I'm being an Auror. When I see my mother I'm going to kill her there on the spot. Your father too." I answered simply.

"What would you do if I was a Death Eater that crossed your path?" Malfoy asked.

I hesitated.

"You wouldn't kill me." He said for me. I shook my head.

"What about Wood?"

"Dead before he could blink a second time."

"Speaking of which." Malfoy said nodding his head. I only noticed now that there were a lot more students up, mostly Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.

"Hey Dianne." Oliver said walking over to me.

"Shove off Wood." Malfoy said.

"Since when did this conversation have you in it?" Oliver asked.

"Ever since you strutted to my table." Malfoy retorted.

"Whatever. I don't know how to say this to you but, well, I don't think we'd work out if we began to date. I don't think that you'd be up for it either. You seem so distracted lately so you can have some space." Oliver said.

"I said get away from my table Wood." Malfoy said in a harsher tone.

"I'm going. Why aren't you coming Dianne?" Oliver asked.

"Because I'm staying here with Malfoy. Duh." I said in an isn't-it-obvious tone.

"Right." Oliver said and walked off in a huff.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

I was walking out onto the Quidditch pitch to watch the Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin game. I was one of the first out and sat at the railing.

Shouting was coming from beneath me. I looked down and saw Malfoy shouting at Oliver.

"Do you know how she felt when she saw you snogging some other girl. Shattered. You didn't even notice her. Are you proud?" Malfoy asked, blood bubbling. He was standing up for me?

"What happened between myself and her has nothing to do with you. I told you that already." Oliver retorted angrily.

"It mattered when I saw her in the Owlery, her face tear stained. You caused that you stupid prat. She's too good for you."

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Oliver said and walked away.

Got down from the stands and walked over to Malfoy.

"Hi Longbottom." He said.

"Thanks." I said and hugged him tightly, which he returned.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Hi guys. Please review. **


	4. The Shindig

**Hi. Thanks for reviewing. Here's chapter 4. I'm trying to keep these long, meaning over 2,000 words.**

**Chapter 4 : shindig**

Slytherin's had won against Hufflepuff. Draco had caught the Snitch ten minutes into the game. Hermione and seen me hugging Malfoy when she came in after me and wouldn't drop the subject until other students crowded around us. She was she was going to deal with me later and wouldn't be by herself. If she told the Twins I was as dead as Malfoy was.

I had figured out from some Ravenclaws talking that this dance thing is called a prom. Muggle Americans have this party and they crown a king and queen of it. Weird. Anyway...

Currently I was lying in bed, updating my journal. The journal had a dark brown, tattered leather covering. It was like Riddle's diary from last year only my grandpa had chosen to split his soul in half and put half in the diary and kept the other. He had only died recently but I still write to him every day, and always did when he was alive.

I told him about mam, which he wasn't happy about, and also mentioned the, you could call it drama, between myself, Oliver and Draco. Yes, me and Malfoy were on first names now, but only when it's the two of us.

Grandpa thinks that I fancy Draco but I told him that he was nuts.

I looked at my watch. Twenty to seven. I wrote bye and binded my journal closed, putting it safely in a little invisible pocket I made in the drape over my bed.

I pulled the box from under my bed that had the dress in and got changed, showering first. I dried my hair instantly with a charm, even though my shoulder length hair would dry quick.

The girls were obsessing over the mirror. I walked past them and put on the dress. It fitted perfectly.

"Hermione?" She was the only one who didn't put on make-up along with me.

"Will you tie this at the back for me please?" I asked, holding up the choker necklace.

"What are wands for?" she asked tying it for me.

"Magic when you know where they are." I said looking around the room.

"You didn't lose it again did you?" she asked, sighing afterwards. She also zipped up the back of my dress, which I forgot about.

"Maybe." I replied.

"That's the seventh time since we started at Hogwarts. Twice each year and once this year so far!" Hermione said walking back to her bed.

"I'm on a roll." I said searching for it.

Suddenly a rush of the Gryffindor girls ran into the room in a panic. I jumped up onto the bed so I wouldn't get trampled on. I looked across the room and saw Hermione did the same. They were gone in three minutes flat and it was finally safe for us to leave the safety of our beds.

I slipped my shoes on and sat down, waiting for Hermione.

"I only noticed now. Why is the gem on your choker green?" she asked, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"I don't know. Granny gave it to me. I'll ask Grandpa. He knows granny the most." I said taking out the journal.

"_I'm back again for a minute. Granny gave me this necklace for the dance, but the gem is green. Why did she give me a green one if I'm in Gryffindor?"_

The answer came back instantly.

"_Because she knows that you have a future with a Slytherin. I think it could be this Draco boy." _Came up on the page.

"_You would. Thanks for answering. Talk to you again. xxx"_

I redid the bind and put the journal back into the slot.

"What did he say?"

"Don't ask."

"He said that you liked Malfoy or something like that and now you're annoyed because you know it's true." Hermione said smugly as we walked out of the dorms.

"I am not annoyed. And it's not the truth either." I replied.

We continued our way down to the Great Hall. Fred and Hermione caught each other's eye and both blushed like mad.

"Mione. I say this because I care. Tell him you fancy the pants off him." I said over-clearly to her.

"I don't fancy Fred." Hermione said.

"We got to split. Tell me when you move out of denial land." I said.

"I'll move when you do."

"Ha you just admitted you liked Fred!" I said.

"I'll talk to you later." She said and scurried off. Brilliant. Here goes my night of boredom.

"Hello Longbottom." a voice that I knew well said. I turned.

"Hello Malfoy. Here's the answer to your question about the box in Hogsmeade." I said.

"I like the green gem. Suit you better than red." He said smirking.

"Merlin, you sound like my grandpa." I groaned.

"Was he a Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"No. He was a Gryffindor, just like my granny, but everyone knew he had something for Slytherin." I said as we walked properly inside.

"I wouldn't blame him." Draco said, which earned him an arm hitting.

"What? It's true." He said, which bought him another.

"Keep talking. I enjoy hitting you."

"You mean hitting on me." He smirked and caught my hand.

"Isn't that supposed to be the guys job?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I don't have to since I'm so good-looking." Draco replied.

"Whatever. I don't know why I came to this stupid party in the first place." I said sitting in one of the empty seat away from the dancers.

"Because you were desperate to show off that dress of yours." Draco answered for me.

"I was not. I don't do dresses. They're annoying. I was forced to wear this."

"That's a pity. They look very well on you." Draco replied. For some strange reason I don't think he was lying by the look on his face.

"I guess we're obeying these stupid rules aren't we."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked, but I knew that he knew what we were on about.

"Well you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. This is the most unlikely two people that would be seen talking civilly to each other." I pointed out.

"Let them come up with what they want." Draco said.

"If you say so. Wouldn't the Prince of Slytherin not get annoyed that people are talking about him talking just to a Gryffindor?"

"You're not a just. Come on and dance. That's what we're here for." Draco tugging my hand, pulling me up.

"I swear Draco Malfoy if you make a show of me you won't see fourteen." I threatened.

"I won't make a show of you. Promise." He said. "Now come on!"

Different Gryffindor's were looking at us funny, especially Neville, who was chatting with Luna. His face was covered with a blush. I always knew he fancied that girl he admitted it to me one night when I snuck some Firewhiskey into his drink because I wanted to know if Fred liked Hermione.

"I'm coming." I said stubbornly.

He took my hand and waist and I put my hand on his shoulders.

"Can I admit something to you?"

"You have no idea how to do this." He said knowingly.

"Can you read mind of something? Is fucking scary how you know what I'm about to say."

"Now, now, now. Watch your language. Gryffindor could lose some house points and lose even worse to Slytherin." Draco scolded playfully.

"Yeah whatever."I shrugged my shoulders.

We bumped into someone and looked up. Professors Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall were having a cute little dance together.

"Hi Professors." I said cheerfully.

"Hello. Don't give me that look Ms Longbottom. Just because the students are socializing with the opposite house doesn't mean that I can't." Mc Gonagall said.

"You talk too much Minerva." Dumbledore said in that humourless voice of his.

He dipped her backwards and kissed her fully. Draco and I nearly gagged.

"I am never going to be a Hogwarts teacher." I said, grimacing.

"I agree with you on that." Draco said.

"Agree that I won't be going or you won't be going?" I asked.

"Both." Draco answered as we walked over to a table for drinks.

"Both? Is Draco Malfoy afraid I'd get hit on my some bloke I don't know." I asked, raising an eyebrow. His cheeks tinted slightly.

"No." He huffed.

"Really? Why did you give out shit to Oliver. I did see that fist in his eye too." I added.

"He made a prat out of you." Draco retaliated defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." I said sitting down.

The rest of the night went well until it was the final dance. Everyone had to take part in this one. Personally I think Mc Gonagall aimed that at Draco and I because we never danced after that one when we saw herself and Dumbledore sharing spit.

"Come on. We'll get this over with." I said walking over to everyone else, my hand in Draco's.

"Are you saying that you don't like dancing with me?" Draco asked, pretending to be offended.

"I just don't like dancing." I corrected.

"Do I not make it a little more enjoyable?"

"A little because I know you but I had to dance with a total stranger once at a wedding and he kept trying to look down my top the stupid pervert." I said angrily remembering the memory.

"I can just see what's coming next." Draco said shaking his head.

"So I punched him in the eye hard, which swelled up and bruised badly." I smiled.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Just don't and I won't have to."

Draco smirked and but both his arms around my waist. I followed suit only my arms were at his neck.

"I can see Parkinson over your shoulder. She's fuming." I smirked.

"Begin to turn slowly so that I can see her." Draco ordered. I obeyed.

Finally Draco saw her and bit his bottom lip to not laugh.

"Priceless." He whispered.

"Yeah."

"Weasel is looking at her ass."

"Ron is looking at Parkinson's ass? The Twins will get a great laugh out of that one. Speaking of which, I must try and get Hermione and Fred together." I muttered.

"Do you want help?" Draco asked.

"If you want."

"Good. I'm sick of that common room." Draco said as we spun slowly. I noticed Luna with Neville too. She had her arms around him and her head resting on his chest. Those two make the cutest couple. Everyone at the party was with someone. It was a lot more quieter than it was before. It was peaceful. Pity it's not as quiet in the dorm. Lavender and Pavarati are the two most noisiest girls there is.

"I won't be able to sleep at all tonight." I sighed.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Because Lavender and Pavarati will be screeching and everything because they saw some cute guy that isn't cute and they won't shut up about him." I replied.

"Why don't you sleep over in Slytherin for the night. We have a plan to come up with for trying to get the Weasel Twin and Granger together and all that sort of thing. You can go and pick up your PJ's and whatever and we'll head down to Slytherin house." Draco said reasonably.

"Are you sure? Because that dorm of yours will have a lot off green flashing lights if Zambini and co annoy or try to make a move on me." I warned.

"You mean the Killing Curse?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know it's green?" That question caught me off guard.

No reply came.

"Come on. The dance is over. Let's go up to your common room first." Draco said.

"Sure."

Sprout was in the way of the exit. He wasn't letting anyone go anytime soon. Every exit was blocked by a teacher.

"Shit." I muttered. Draco swatted my arm.

"What?" I asked, steering clear of the crowd.

"Watch your language." He scolded.

"Merlin, you sound like Hermione." I said.

"Our king and queen of the prom is...." Dumbledore said suddenly, making me jump at the suddenness. Draco laughed.

"Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood!" I clapped.

"Dad is going to be so proud." I whispered. Now the two had to dance.

"Oh for fuck sake." Draco swore.

"And you were telling me to watch my language."

"You're not supposed to be swearing like a maniac." Draco retaliated.

"Why not?"

"Well you exactly aren't a Slytherin. Just as we're talking about swearing. Mother hates it. She thinks it's vile." Draco warned.

"She has no clue how you act in school has she." I stated more than I questioned.

He shook his head.

"You all may leave now for your common rooms." Dumbledore said, again startling me.

"Come on. We'll rush." Draco said pulling my hand.

"One second!" I bent down and pushed the laces into the runners I was wearing. Not every part of me was going to that thing girly without a fight.

"Tell me you didn't wear runners under that dress." Draco said, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"You didn't really think that I'd be wearing heels that would kill my feet and twist my ankle if I took a step in them." I said and dragged him with me.

Everyone was still there chatting to their house friends. I saw Parkinson searching frantically for Draco.

"Pig is looking for you." I said as we rushed up the stairs.

"Let her look. Maybe Weasel will actually have a go at her." Draco said.

We got to the painting and I covered Draco's ears securely before giving the password.

"I'll wait here while you get whatever." Draco said sitting on the railing comfortably.

"Ok. See you in a few minutes." I said and ran in.

"Hello Dianne. You're back early." The Twins said standing in front of the stairs, grinning.

"Get out of the way." I said.

"Ooh. Touchy. Why the rush?" George asked.

"I have to get something." I said.

"Ok. See you when you come down." Fred said and the Twins walked back over to Lee.

I ran up and changed into a pair of PJ's shorts and a baggy white t-shirt my dad gave me for nightwear. I slipped a pair of jeans over my shorts, along with the same runners back onto my feet. I took out all the clips and sparkly things Hermione put in when she tied the back of my choker and put them in a drawer in my bedside locker.

"Journal." I told myself and reached up into the invisible pocket in my drape.

"Going somewhere?" said Fred as the door opened.

"I'm sleeping over at a friend's for the night." I said narrowing my eyes at them. They're going to twist this so much it's not funny.

One twins went each side if me. Fred grabbed my journal quick and opened it, while George held me back.

"There's nothing in here." Fred said showing it to George.

I snapped it from his grip and made my way down the stairs. I left the common room and saw a crowd of Gryffindor's coming but there was no sign of Draco. I looked around, catching no sight of him. An arms circled my waist quickly and I was pulled behind a suit of armour.

"Shush." Draco whispered in my ear. The two of were literally stuck together. I shivered involuntarily.

"It's so easy to make you blush." He said. I could see him smirking even though my back was turned.

He let me go and I stepped out followed quietly by him.

"You shivered when we were touched. You're such a child." He said as I followed his lead down the unfamiliar corridor.

Suddenly I was in Slytherin common room.

"Whoa. Major memory glitch." I said, putting a hand on my head.

"I used a charm on you that made you forget how to get into the common room. We do that to every student that figured it out so don't worry." Draco said as I absorbed my surroundings.

"Oh ok. Did you ever do it to yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah. It feels funny." He said as we walked up the dorm stairs.

"How long would it take for those Slytherin's of yours to get up here?" I asked sitting on his bed. I knew it was his because it was the neatest.

"They'll be up here at around two in the morning. They always spend a few hours snogging downstairs first."

"They won't be if Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall come in for a bit of midnight romance." I nearly puked at the thought.

"I really didn't need that in my head." Draco said.

"Woops. Sorry." I said laughing.

Draco took off his jacket which he put on an invisible hanger and then begun to unbutton his shirt.

"Hello! I'm still here remember?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"I know. I have nothing to hide." He said and I blushed. He took off the shirt and folded it. Nothing to hide my ass. He actually makes the Muggle guy I used to fancy a flob.

"Merlin. You fold your clothes?" I asked, gobsmacked.

"Duh. What's wrong with that?" he asked confused.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to it. The Gryffindor guys throw their stuff everywhere." I said.

"Makes sense. You don't seem bothered anymore that I was taking my shirt off." He smirked. I stuck out my tongue and took out a pen that my grandpa gave me with the journal so that I wouldn't always have to carry a quill and ink.

"I'm going to talk to grandpa while you do whatever you do after you go to shindigs like that." I said and drew the curtains. I took the jeans off and folded them, leaving them in the corner. I begun to write.

[_me. __**Grandpa]**_

_Hi grandpa. I'm back from the thingy._

_**Hello Dianne. How was it?**_

_Uneventful. Neville was crowned king along with Luna as queen too._

_**Wonderful. How were you?**_

_I was with Draco._

_**I didn't need to ask.**_

_Whatever._

_**I can sense Slytherin power around you. Where are you?**_

_Slytherin house. I'm on a visit._

_**At this time of night?**_

_Draco's helping me set up Hermione with Fred Weasley. Remember him?_

_**I was very good friends with his grandfather.**_

Draco climbed in around the curtain and sat down beside me. Nope, he didn't bother putting any sort of t-shirt on and wasn't going to anytime soon.

_Gtg. Talk to you soon._

_**Bye dear.**_

I closed my journal and put it under his pillow.

"I see you didn't take off the green choker. I think you might be taking a liking to Slytherin. Or is it just the Slytherin Prince?"

"Keep dreaming Malfoy."

"Oh so we're on second names now are we Longbottom." He asked and pounced on me and began to tickle my sides. I laughed and tried to push him off but he was too strong and the laughing made me weaker.

"Admit it. You like me."

"I like you...as a....friend." I said but as I looked up at him I saw how gorgeous he was, I knew that what I told him was forming into a lie.

"Liar." He said.

"Shouldn't we be planning on how to get Fred and Hermione together?" I asked managing to push him off.

"I forgot about those two. Set them up on a blind date." Draco said and pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Where? How?"

"You're good friends with both right? Tell them that you'll meet them in a certain unused classroom after curfew, which we'd have set up for dinner. Weasel Twin would be delighted. Granger would be a bit more difficult but you'll manage.

I'll go down to the elves and tell them to make their favourite food, which you tell me because you know them, and the elves will pop to that classroom as soon as they're sitting down and put the plates on the table and Weasel and nearly Weasel will live happily ever after."

"Will we decorate the room?" I asked.

"A little but not too much. I'll show you in the morning." He said and lay down on the pillow and pulled the covers over the two if us. I lay down beside him and somehow managed to fall asleep on his chest as he put his protective arms around me securely.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hi guys. This chapter was a long one. Please review. Updating will be a lot slower since I'm back to school Monday but they will come along, eventually. Most likely weekends but not every one.  
Just to repeat a note I made ealier. Please don't add me or my stories to favourites or alert without reviewing. Reviewing only takes a second. A word will do if you don't have time but just be aware of that please. I'm sorry if I sound bitchy but it just gets on my nerves.**


	5. Arrival at Malfoy Manor

**Heya! Chapter 5 is here. Sorry for the late update. School came back on and everything went nuts. I was just about able to write during the week, Mondays and Wednesdays I couldn't because I had to swim for an hour and 1/4 with adults. I know I'm only 13 but I was allowed in. Back on topic. Please review. Hope you enjoyed and heed my note written below. Nothing much happened in the last chapter. Bits here and there were ok but anyway. Please review. I know it annoying to some guys who follow it but here's the note again.**

***Do not add me or my stories to favourites or alert without posting a review.***** I'm not meaning to sound bitchy but it really annoys me. Please review.**

**I'm suddenly addicted to Beautiful my Eminem. I don't know why but I just really like it.**

**Chapter 5: Arrival at Malfoy Manor**

We woke up before everyone else in the dorm but I think I heard some older years going down the stairs before.

"Morning sleepy-head." Draco said walking out of the bathroom. He had that black suit he always wears when he's with his father.

"Hiya." I answered and rubbed my eyes.

"You sure do sleep heavy. Crabbe and Goyle walked in like a herd of elephants and you never stirred. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad." He laughed. I climbed out of bed.

"A bit in the middle. I'm going back to my dorm to get changed. The train will leave soon." I said leaving and going down the stairs. I didn't mean to be snappy at the end but I really am not looking forward to going to see my mother and Lucius.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

I got packed up, changed into the crappy outfit my mother sent me, black leggings, black knee length dress with full sleeves and black shoes. How come she is so obsessed with black?

I stepped out of the Gryffindor common room with my bag over my shoulder.

"Heya. Are you ready to get onto the train to hell?" I asked as we walked towards the platform. Students were just boarding the train, which wouldn't be leaving for another ten minutes.

My stomach rumbled. I blushed and put my hand over it as if I was silencing it.

"When are we getting food?" I asked.

"When we get to the manor." Draco replied. His stomach rumbled too.

"How far away is the manor?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes after we get off the train. We'll be walking My Father doesn't like to Apparate. That's why my chest, which you were sleeping on last night is built well." I blushed. I have to admit he was cuddly for someone who has a hard look on him.

"The what would the reason be for you hugging me tight then? Quidditch?" I replied.

It was his turn to blush a little.

"Ha. Made you blush." I laughed.

There was a silence.

"Shit. I forgot my broom!" I dropped my bag and ran up to the castle. Draco just stood and waited for me. I got to the broom cupboard and found Harry and Ginny snogging in it.

"Ron going to kill you two." I said and then remembered that my broom was in my dorm.

I got there quick and flew back down, since no one was in the halls to fly into.

I got back quick enough and climbed off.

"Why aren't we getting on the train?" I asked.

"Your mother is coming to pick us up for Apparition." Draco said. Just as he said that my mother appeared. Since we were outside Hogwarts she was able to come.

"Are you two ready to go?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"There's my little girl." My mother said walking fast towards me, her arms outstretched. I ducked out of the way before she got her monstrous grip on me. She fell forward. Serves her right.

"Never mind. Let's go to the gate of the manor and then a kilometre walk up the drive." She said as she held out two hands, one for each of us. Draco reluctantly took one. I took his free one, not wanting to be near her. I saw him smirk to himself.

Suddenly there was a rush of air surrounding the three of us and we were at a damp, cold, road.

My mother began to walk up.

"No wonder your father lives up here. It suits his personality." I said.

No reply.

"Is that what you think?" Lucius asked from behind me.

"Duh." I replied, knowing it was him. When we got here I saw him coming from the forest.

"If you're going to talk about me behind my back then why are you here?" he asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"I said I was joining. No one said I had to like you." I replied and began to walk. Hey, the last part was true.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

We got to the castle after walking in a heavy shower of rain and a silenced rumbling stomach. I looked back and saw not a drop on either of the Malfoy's. Lucius had a charm up to prevent them from getting wet. Bastard.

"Dianne Malfoy. Now you are soaking wet." My mother scolded.

"Excuse me? Malfoy? You're fucking with _that_ aren't you." I said with disgust in my voice.

"Watch your language!" my mother shouted.

"Calm yourself dear. Let young Dianne express her emotions." Lucius drawled.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Can we eat, myself and Longbottom are hungry." Draco pitched in.

"Of course. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you get changed into something warm and then come down." Lucius said, watching me carefully.

"Come on Longbottom." Draco said and led the way up the stairs.

I followed him. As I walked I felt Lucius' eyes on my back. This won't be easy destroying these two.

"You're going to have to control yourself while you're here." Draco hissed as he closed the spare bedroom door behind him.

"How else was I supposed to say when I found out that your father and my mother were sleeping together?" I retaliated.

"The same as me. Suck it up. You'll regret it if he ever hexed or cursed you. It hurts."

"Does that mean that they're going to have to act the same if we told them the same?" I asked.

"We didn't sleep together." Draco answered, a little confused.

"What do you call last night then?"

"Falling asleep when finished planning. It just so happened it was on the same bed." Draco replied.

"Then what part does the cuddle come into?"

"Daydreaming." Draco spilled. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Merlin, he's rubbing off of me.

"You daydream about me?" I asked.

"It's not like you don't. I've seen you staring at me during Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Don't forget the notes too. I saw the little Dia Malfoy on them."

"So you were watching me during classes." This is fun.

"What would you say if I said yes?"

"Depends." I replied.

"On what?"

"What you would say if I said that everything you said was true, and that my granny and grandpa think I fancy you."

"I'd say that they were right. What would you say if Crabbe and Goyle said I fancied you since first year but Zambini said they were wrong because he wanted you?"

"Two things. One: Crabbe and Goyle aren't as far off their rocker as I thought because they're telling the truth and second: even if I die I wouldn't be anywhere near him." I said, trying not to gag.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this." Draco said and kissed me. Just as we met the door opened and Lucius and Caroline (I disowned her) walked in.

"Aw. Our new young Death Eaters have romance between them. How sweet." Lucius said, but with a tiny hint of sarcasm. His wand was whipped out quickly and a force pushed me across the room, right into the wall.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, bewildered.

"You both are liars. You deserve to be punished." Lucius said and older Death Eaters appeared in the room.

"Shit." I said, recovering quickly. I walked over beside Malfoy, hiding my limp badly.

"Aw. Does your leg hurt? That'll be nothing compared to this." A Death Eater said and shot a Jinx at my leg, which I dodged.

"Screw you!" I shouted and stupefied him. I got it on target, much to my happiness. One fear I've always had is when I was in a duel I'd miss and get blasted to bits. Must be my adrenaline.

"I won't scold your language this time." Draco said lightening my mood.

"Thanks. You would have been so sore if you had." I replied.

I scanned the room for an exit. Our best bet was the window, which was behind us. Good placing.

"We give up." I said raising my arms, signalling defeat.

"What?" Draco asked in a sort of whisper hiss.

"Trust me."

The Death Eaters advanced on us.

"Step backward behind me." I said.

He didn't question me but wanted to.

He saw that we were backed right up to the window. I put my hands behind my back and pushed Draco out, knowing beforehand that there was a lake underneath that he could dive into, if he could swim. I've dived off everything at every height, small cliffs at the highest.

His arms went around my waist and I was pulled with him. We dived into the water easily and surfaced in the shadows.

"That was a good idea." Draco whispered. I saw he had dumped his jacket. It was floating on top of the water, making it look like he was dead.

"Right back at you." I said looking at it. I could've been fooled.

"You observed well. No one would have noticed that lake without looking for it."

"Part of being an Auror is being able to spot things like that." I said and looked around for a way out. The whole lake was surrounded by a wall.

"There's a hole under the water that we can swim through to get out. That will lead to a stream which will carry us out of the area, out to sea. It's our best bet out."

"That's good, but what will we do about our breath? We can't hold it for that long and I don't know any spells. I asked Hermione but she doesn't know any either."

"Why did you ask Granger?"

"I was trying to use less breath in my swimming competitions. I swam while I was trying to be Muggle for a year. Caroline and dad were getting remarried after they broke up and then went on their honey-moon for a year. What's this my life story?" I asked and swam out a little to see if we were being looked for. Nope.

"Remind me to ask about it later. It seems funny." Draco said. I swam back in and slapped his arm, which was over-due for a while.

"Hey."

"You deserved it. What happened in my life in my business." I said.

"Oh yeah. Just like the part where you had to kiss Finnegan in a game of Truth or Dare the night before last?" Draco challenged.

"How do you know about that?" I snapped.

"He wouldn't shut up telling me about it. He chanted it all yesterday morning saying that you kissed him and not me. He did add that it was only on the cheek though. What a loser. I'd say that was his first kiss and all." Draco chuckled.

"Have you got a problem if it was his first one?" I asked sternly.

Draco looked at me and then caught on.

"Merlin. Our kiss was your first one, wasn't it?" He more stated it than questioned.

"For your information it was." I said and began to look for the hole myself, taking a deep breath and duck-diving underwater.

I found it twenty minutes later, in a dead straight line across from our hiding spot. Unfortunately it was barricaded with metal bars. Being friends with Hermione had its advantages.

I made my way quickly across the small lake to the hiding spot. Luckily the water was fresh and not salty so it didn't taste as bad. When I got back there was no sign of Draco.

"Draco?" I called.

No answer.

I swore under my breath and got back into the manor.

I cast a charm to dry myself so that I wouldn't leave any trails behind me.

There was a staircase down into a basement. Stupidly I followed it down into the dark.

"_Lumos."_

My wand tip lit up in illuminated the small area in front of me.

There was some sharp whispering at the bottom of the stairs, so my steps became lighter and quieter. I stepped down each stair carefully, making sure I didn't stand on anything that could give me away.

There was the old dusty smell that you would get in an old unused house beginning to arise. It was smothering.

"Null." I whispered and the light went out from my wand-tip.

I stepped down and looked around the corner. Locked in a steel cage were Draco, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, the Twins, Seamus, Dean and..Oliver? What was he doing here? Their wand were taken from them. Fred and George were whispering to each other, probably coming up with an idea to prank Lucius and Caroline, so that they could escape and get out of there. I looked around the rest of the room and saw Draco's mother locked in a separate cage. Lucius was talking to her roughly by the looks if it because there were tears streaming down her face.

Here's my task list: one, get everyone out of their cages, two, destroy Caroline and Lucius an whoever gets in my way, and three, get the hell out of there a.s.a.p. Easy enough I guess.

I peeked out a little further. Seamus caught sight of me. I put my finger to my lips to keep him quiet. He nodded and chatted with Dean.

I noted Fred and Hermione were standing _very _close to each other. It's about time.

I tried to remember the charm Grandma taught me when I was a kid. It got rid of the Dementors. Ah. Patronus. I cast mine and a little Boxer pup was standing in front of me. I had a Boxer when I was little and she was my best friend so that's what my Patronus turned out to be. Of course I had to name the Patronus Boxer. Patty. Cute but original.

Patty the Patronus Boxer pup ran across the room silently to the cage and told the group my plan. I could see Draco unhappy but he dealt with it. He looked across to me and I smiled at him. Fred and George noticed and walked over to him. The rest of the guys followed, Hermione tucked into Fred protectively. Ha, Draco was getting _The Talk_. Fred will be getting his from Harry and Ron soon.

Patty came back to me and disappeared into thin air.

I sneaked across the room and hid behind the cage.

Harry handed me his Invisibility Cloak, and I draped it around me. It was actually quite soft and cosy.

"I'm going to free you guys first, you'll get back to Hogwarts quickly, and get Dumbledore. Before you open your mouth Draco Malfoy I'm not letting you stay." Merlin, I sound like Molly Weasley.

"We can't leave you to them. They'll kill you!." Neville spoke up. "No offense Malfoy."

"None taken. You were stupid to look for me you prat." Draco said, head in between the bars of the cage.

"You really thought I'd go on ahead while that lunatic of a father and mother of ours is going nuts?"

"I knew you wouldn't go. I'm just saying that you were stupid to come after me, and the Gryffindor's, and him." Draco indicated Oliver. I think he's huffing with me. Oh well.

"Shut up over there." Caroline snapped.

"Fred, George. You're needed for a job. Something you're good at."

"Yeeeaaahhh." The said together and grinned.

"Set up my mother with an explosive one. Goo and slime everywhere of all sorts. Seamus, Dean, Neville, harry, Hermione. Get Draco's mam out of that cage when Caroline is distracted. Ron, Luna. Watch guard to see if anyone not needed comes and warn me immediately. Try and shoot a few spells at them for distraction. Draco, make sure said plan goes according. This one can replace the other." I ordered and cast Patty again. With a hop, skip and a jump she sat down beside me, her short tail wagging.

"Go to Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall. Tell them to come here immediately." I requested and she left with a thin silver trail floating behind her.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked as I unlocked the cage with the simple _Alohomora _spell.

"You'll see." I said and handed the twins the cloak. They needed it more than me. I nodded to them and they took off. Phase one of plan, beat the hell out of Lucius Malfoy is underway.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hiya guys! **


	6. Escape

**Thanks to my best reviewer: Luckycookie, who has reviewed every single chapter in this stories and other ones. A big shout-out to her and a thanks again.**

**Sorry for later updates than usual. Expect that now that I'm back in school but sure everyone is the same.**

**I wrote most of this chapter while listening to the following songs: All The Things She Said by T.A.T.U. , Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson, Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsiut Apparatus, Don't Forget by Demi Lovato and New Divide by Linkin Park!**

The dung-bombs were set up and ready to go. The Twins moved away and launched a spell that caused the bombs to explode. The smell was rotten and there was a mess everywhere. I almost gagged but didn't to save my cover. Lucius stood away from the mess

Seamus and the guys got Draco's mother out quickly enough Hermione cast an advance spell that replicated her. They locked the replica into the cage and snuck back to the cage. The Twins handed her the Cloak and she hid her underneath it.

Now it was my turn. I silently muttered a locking spell that _Alohomora_ couldn't open. As soon as that was done I ran out to Lucius and shot a jinx at him unexpactantly.

He blocked the jinx, just about, and followed it with a hex. I dodged it with experience and hid behind a rock.

"This won't be easy." I muttered to myself.

"_Alohomora!_" Draco shouted but it still wouldn't open. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was furious with me. The rest of the guys didn't look happy either, especially Neville. I half smiled at them.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Lucius cast. I jumped out of the way, but landed awkwardly on my shoulder.

I could hear a snap and the Twins winced. I cried out in pain. It was my wand arm too.

"Foolish girl, daring to challenge me." Lucius drawled, standing above me. I put on a brave face, put was a little scared and intimidated on the inside. I have no problem dying for my friends but they could die too if I did.

"_Avada-_" My eyes widened in fear, not hiding it this time.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" Lucius blocked it but was distracted long enough for me to pick myself up. Neville had cast the spell. I smiled at him. He grinned, but was still focused.

"Aw. Family love. So hard to put together, so easy to crush." Lucius sneered.

I stepped in front of the cage. Neville handed everyone some sort of gooey grass.

"Gillyweed." he explained proudly. I heard him mention it on one of his rants and saying that it let's you hold your breath for an hour.... that's it! Neville's a genius.

I blasted a hole in the wall and water flooded in. I held onto my Gillyweed tight, ready to swallow for when I swim out.

Hermione opened the lock with a stronger unlocking spell and ran towards the water, along with everyone else.

Seamus and Dean swallowed their gooey grass and blasted through the strong flow of water together. Fred and George gripped each other's hand, swallowed the Gillyweed and blasted through the lake water pumping through the wall. The Golden Trio swallowed, went through next, Hermione blasting them through the current. Me and Neville sent Draco and Luna away, which they did, hesitantly.

"If you leave now then you won't learn your true meaning of life on this planet." Lucius said.

"Come on." Neville tugged at my arm.

"Hold on. What do you mean?" I asked.

"You both have a purpose. Hasn't your mother told you?" he asked, glancing at Caroline, who was trying to clean herself up from the dung-bomb.

"Told us what?" I asked curiously, but still alert.

"Your purpose of life." Lucius said.

"He's stalling us." Neville insisted.

"Two minutes. I promise." I said to him.

"If you want to find out what you are then stay here. Tell Dumbledore and his teachers that there's nothing to worry about. Call their reinforcements off." Lucius said.

"No_. Wingardium Leviosa._" I pointed my wand at him and threw him into the cage, using the same lock I did to stop Draco getting out.

I gripped my twin brothers hand with my good side and we left, taking our Gillyweed and joining up with the guys. Neville swam to Luna, who hugged him warmly.

"Come on guys. We're not out yet." I said and led them over to where the escape route was, only able to use one arm for swimming. They followed without hesitation. The water in the lake was crystal clear. It's really beautiful; pity it belongs to an ass

The hole in the wall was found easily. Hermione destroyed the bars. Fred looked very proud because he was grinning like a maniac. Draco swam through. I don't think he's talking to me after I locked him in the cage. I have to do what I have to do.

I let everyone go through too, my mind buzzing on what Lucius said. Something told me he wasn't lying, but he was hiding something too. I have to find out what that is, but not now. Merlin, I sound like those super heroes that Muggles like to look at and read about. The ones that are really dramatic with the whole running slow and the perfect hair and clothes and powers. What a load of shite.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I nodded and followed him out, submerged back into the confusion that could be myself and my twin brother.

* * *

Everyone was dry in minutes when we got out by using the hot-air charm which dried our clothes. My leggings were in ribbons so I took those off and put them in the bush. I don't know how it's still in one piece. Must be some material Grandma used or one of her secret spells that she said she'll teach me when I come of age.

There was voices behind us that were getting closer swiftly.

"We have to get out of here." Draco said, completely ignoring me. I shook off the coldness that he sent towards me. I never felt so lonely even though there was loads of people there. Harry saw this and didn't look impressed.

Everyone began to run into the forest. The trees were heavy so it gt dark quick, but not so dark that we can't see where we were going and needed our wands. We wandered deeper and deeper until Draco came to a stop.

"We go this way." he said.

"I don't think so." I said quietly.

"What did you say?" Draco asked, finally realizing that I existed.

"I said I don't think so." I replied.

"See where think got us. Lost in the middle of a forest." He retorted.

"We were only following you because you were supposed to know where we were going. That's how were lost." My tone of voice rose a little out of temper.

"I never said that I knew where we were going. You lot just followed of your own accord."

"Well you fairly made it look like that you knew where you were going, or was it all just guessing?"

"I don't know the whole forest off by heart. I'm not a map."

"Good because you'd make a lousy one." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not something that's used for anothers fortune."

"Of course you're not. All you Malfoy's except for Narcissa are the same. A big bunch of assholes."

"Well then you shouldn't have kissed me should you? I guess I'm not good enough for your type."

"My type?"

"Someone that's a challenge to get. When I finally confess how much I like you, you just throw it in my face."

"How did I do that?"

"You battled my father and nearly got yourself killed. It was a waste of time being near you."

That one hurt. I felt like a knife slashed my stomach.

"Well if that's what you think of me. You take them to safety. I'll go and find my own way out." I turned on my heel and ran into the forest.

_I'm not going to let him get to me. I know I love him but I can't let him distract me from what I had planned to do in the first place. I'll make it up to him later, if he'll speak to me._

This is just great. I have no idea where I am in the forest, it's dark and cold, I'm alone. How the bloody hell am I going to get out of here?

"We have a lone fighter." a cackling voice said. I looked around swiftly. No one. My wand was out immediately.

"Show yourself immediately." I ordered.

No response.

"I said show yourself." I repeated. Rustling came from the bushes beside me. I turned towards it and then rustling came from behind me. I spun and then the sounds came from the first spot. I kept turning to each bush and everytime I did the rustling started somewhere else. Eventually it was all coming together. I couldn't stand it anymore and ran to a clearing, my mind hurting and screaming at me to not stop. I had to. I sat down against a tree trunk and sobbed. I felt like my whole world was coming apart. Neville and I weren't normal, my own mother was sleeping with and is a Death Eater, Draco and I are distancing apart rapidly and I'm upset about it.

"Kill me right now!!" I yelled to whoever listened.

* * *

Screaming erputed from behind be, jerking me awake. I jumped up and ran to the scorce, my face still tear stained.

Caroline was standing there with her hands clasped over her mouth. All I saw was a hand sticking out of the grass. I stepped forward and looked to see who it was, and then immediately looked away. I rushed away a little and puked nearby.

"You killed him. I know you did you stupid bitch!" my mother shouted at me, backing me up against a tree. I winced at the pain but also because the argument between myself and Draco repeated in my head. "I didn't kill him." I mumbled.

"You're a stupid bitch!" she repeated. I hung my head. "I know." I said.

"I can't believe you killed him!" she yelled at me, but I heard nothing.

* * *

I was somewhere else. Somewhere familiar but I've never been here before in my life. Then I realized that I have. I'm in my mind.

I saw myself sitting on the ground cross legged. I walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me. Me looked older than usual but not by much. I would say fifth year.

"Dianne." I said, touching me on me's shoulder.

Me looked up. "Yes?" me shakily asked.

"Are you ok?" I asked, but knew the answer.

Me shook me's head.

"My shoulder hurts. My wand is broken. My friends have deserted me three years ago. Voldemort has risen and killled Harry. My shoulder is broken. I'm being blamed for the deathssed." me said. I looked at me, knowing that I was looking at my future self. I knew exactly what me was telling me. I had to change the future.

* * *

"Ow." I moaned and woke up.

"Hey guys. She's awake!" two male voice called at the same time. There was rushing over and the light in front of me disappeared.

"Hey. Get outta me light! I need to know if I'm blind or not!" I yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the guys who were staring down at me.

"I'm claustrophobic! Get outta me light and space." I yelled again.

"Sorry." George grinned.

"How long have you been waiting here for me to wake?" I asked.

"We found you last night. Knocked out you were. That mad mother of yours was beating you to a pulp." Ron said, obvoiusly remembering it by the look on his face.

"She wakes. Again." Oliver said and pulled me onto my feet. "I don't want to go back there and neither do you." I warned. I stood on my own for a second but when I began to walk I fell forward. Oliver caught me around my waist and put me sitting on the stump of a fallen tree.

"You're not used to your own weight yet." he explained.

"That's a pain in the ass." I said and scanned the faces of my friends. The one I was looking for was missing.

"Guys, where's Draco?" I asked, looking around for him. No sign.

"He's looking for the easiest and quickest way out." Neville answered.

"And you let him go alone?!" I yelled.

"Didn't know you cared." Draco said from behind me.

I spun and jumped off the stump. He was standing there, his jacket dumped, hair a mess, and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and, to top it off, his signature smirk. _That_ is sexy.

I threw myself into his arms and hugged him lightly with both arms, my shoulder completely healed.

"It's about time you saw sense." he said into my neck. I smiled to myself.

"I'm really sorry and I really love you." I said. Merlin, never thought I'd hear myself say that. Especially to Draco.

* * *

We planned out on how we were getting out of the forest. We had our rest, but was completely lost. Hermione held her wand in her palm and it pointed North. Draco had a small idea where we were now.

"I would say that we should move South-East. That should bring us in the Hogwarts direction. Since we're on holidays the teachers would be on awareness so we'd be found, and sending your patronus-" "Patty." I interuppted.

"Patty?" Draco looked at me questioningly.

"That's what I called my Patronus when I was little. I was able to cast one. My granny taught me when I was four. Now back on subject."

"Oh yeah, when Dianne cast Patty to Hogwarts, the teachers were notified, but now that the whole place is flooded they won't know where to go, unless my father tells them." Draco said seriously.

"Remind me to tell you something later." I added in a whisper to him.

We followed Draco's instructions. Every now and then hermione would check that we were goin in the right direction, which we were steadily folllowing.

The whole walk was ok until Weasley began to open his mouth. He complained and moaned and groaned. He mostly gave out about Draco leading the way.

"Cheer up Ron." The Twins said together, standing each side of him. Both were smiling, but Fred was grinning. Hermione wasn't any different, hand-in-hand with him.

"Why? Just because we're following a Malfoy who could possibly lead us straight to a trap.

I turned to him. "You shut up right now Weasley or I'll shove that wand of your up your hole!" I threatened.

I continued to walk ahead, the Twins trying not to laugh, Harry trying to calm Weasaly down. The amout of flowing shit that comes out of that mouth of Weasley is unstoppable. Neither Luna or Neville were baffled at all. Luna is always calm and Neville is already used to it. I glanced at Draco and he was smirking smugly. I bet he won't let that one go easily.

* * *

It was getting dark quick and early since it was winter. There was a cave just ahead of us so we sheltered there for the night. We made a fire to keep us warm and give us some light. We crowded around it and discussed Hogwarts since we knew what our plan for tomorrow.

"Things won't be the same between us when we get back, and it won't be like we can hide it." Harry said.

"Why hide?" Luna asked, "People would get suspicious of us if we hid. If they can't accept us then they're going to have to deal with it. Just because we're from three different houses doesn't mean that we shouldn't be allowed to be friends. Everyone knows that Draco and Dianne are mad about each other anyway. Sure, everyone here is going out with others. Draco and Sam. Myself and Neville. Hermione and Fred. Harry and Ginny." Harry blushed and looked over at me. I held my hands up in surrender. "I didn't tell."

"I think everyone should get sleep. We have a long day tomorrow and we need to rest for it." Hermione said yawning. She was after making hammocks from leaves with magic and hung them up around the place. There were eight hammocks but there were eleven of us. Harry, Ron and Oliver, Narcissa and George grabbed their own, leaving three left.

We shared and then fell asleep quickly. I slept, but wished I hadn't.

* * *

_I was looking at the horrifying scene below me. I felt weightless like I was a ghost or something. _

_I saw myself and Neville standing beside each other. Just by looking at Neville's face, I could tell he wasn't the same. It was like he was possessed._

_Taking a closer look at myself, I wasn't much better. I looked very angry, but in an evil way. Around the grassy area, dead bodies were around._

_Unfortunately I recognized them well. Harry was dead. Luna, Hermione, Fred, Ron, Oliver, Narcissa. My family. Everyone I knew was dead. Other ones got me off guard too. Voldemort, Death Eaters, My mother. They were dead too. The question was who did it. _

_"What has you acting like this?" came a voice that sent my heart into pain. Draco._

_My wand was pointed at his face. I wasn't showing any mercy. The word that I've always hated passed through my lips in a whisper. Neville made sure I said them._

_"Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light flashed and then a thud. Draco was murdered by me, the one who loves him._

I woke with a start. The sun was beginning to rise and the fire was out. I looked across the cave at Neville, who had just woken.

"You just didn't have that dream did you?" he asked. I nodded, he knew what it was.

We both had just saw the future, and we were the ones who were starting it.

* * *

**I thought that would make a good cliffie but I wanted more in the story to please continue to read **

* * *

I was woken up the following morning.

I was flying, because I was moving but not walking.

I just opened my eyes for a millisecond, saw nothing, and closed them again.

"I saw you wake. You're not getting back to sleep." Draco said. That's that plan in shreds.

"Am I flying?" I asked him, still not opening my eyes.

"That's one way of putting it." he replied.

"What's the right way?" I asked, leaning my head onto something hard.

"I'm carrying you." he said. I can see it. He's smirking. It's right there. I opened an eye. Yup.

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Because I wasn't going to leave you in the cave to get lost again."

"You can let me down onto my own feet now." I said rubbing my eyes.

He put me down and I did a big stretch. I was quite stiff.

"Thanks." I said and took his hand as we continued to walk, which surprised him and myself.

* * *

We walked and walked and walked until everyone was hungry.

"There they are!!!" a voice that I didn't expect to hear shouted.

Confused, I looked over my shoulder. Mc Gonagall ran towards us.

"Thank Merlin you're ok." she said, checking each of us over.

"How did you find us?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. Patty should have brought you to the manor." Draco said.

"Patty Mr Malfoy?"

"Oh. That's what I call my patronus. I named her when I was little."

"I actually find that quite amusing Minerva." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Nevermind. Let's get you back to the castle." Mc Gonagall said and we followed them back through the forest.

As we walked I felt like someone that didn't belong was walking behind us. I turned swiftly around and saw no one.

Shaking my head, I continued to walk.

After a minute or so I got the stalking feeling again. I repeated myself and saw nothing again.

"You all right Dianne?" Draco asked, noting that I was turning frequently.

"Yeah." I replied uncertainly.

He put his arm protectively around my shoulders and hugged me.

"Hey, we're found, the professors are safely bringing us back to Hogwarts. Nothings going to happen to us between now and then. Why are you so worried?"

"I feel like someone's following us. Everytime I look there's no one around except us." I answered.

"It's ok. You're still sleepy. You can rest for as long as you want when you get to Hogwarts." Draco said and I nodded.

"Don't take another step!" mam cried and jumped out of the bush in front of us. Her wand was pointed at me.

Her hair was everywhere, clothes were literally in shreds, eyes were blood-shot. I think she needs to go to an asylum.

"You killed him!" She yelled.

"Killed who?" Draco asked.

"She didn't tell you?" mam asked, evil glint in her red eye.

"I'll tell you later." I promised Draco, seeing the confused look on his face.

"Why don't you tell him now you little killer?"

"I didn't kill him. I wasn't even near. Can't you get that into your think head?" I asked.

"Leave her alone. If she said she didn't kill whoever your talking about then she didn't kill him." Narcissa said.

"Ah. I was wondering where you went off to. Minding children like always, are we Narcissa?" mam drawled. She does it just like Lucius does.

"At least they trust me, unlike you, who kills them for fun." Narcissa replied in a cutting tone.

"Enough of this. Who is the person that you are accusing young miss Longbottom of killing, which I would have detected on the way here?" Dumbledore asked.

"She killed my husband, Lucius Malfoy. That's right Draco, daddy's dead." mam sneered, smirking at his paled face.

* * *

**Finally! I got the chapter finished. School is having a laugh with all of this homework. It's not right. I'm too tired to do it. At the moment it is the 24th of September, 26 minutes to 11 in the night, and I'm nackered. I'm having a repeated dream about this one guy on my bus, which is pissing me off, and I have an idiot of an English teacher to go to tomorrow. Woo-fucking-hoo.**


	7. A Lot Of Truth

**My extreme apologies for not updating sooner. I had a serious dose of writers block, but I took my medicine and now heres the chapter. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I've indeed got lazy but I have English essays to write also, which is a pain in the ass. I don't know what you'll think about the chapter, I just sincerely hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't find my voice to say anything. Everyone turned their gaze to me. Caroline smirked evilly, although I don't think she ever stops.

"Do I care? I despise him and am glad he's dead." Draco spat. Whoa. Harsh much?

"Good words mate." The Twins grinned. I glared across at them: Not the time or place. Then my stomach rumbled. I put my hand to it to shush it but it got louder. I felt my face heat up but continued on anyway.

"I didn't kill Malfoy. I don't know how he's dead, I just know it wasn't me." I told her, but I knew I was wasting my breath.

"LIAR!" Caroline yelled.

"I'm not lying. I don't know how he died. If I had killed him would I have puked my guts up at the sight of his guts sprawled everywhere, or the dark mark on his arm?" I snapped back.

"I don't care if he works for the dark Lord. I do myself." Caroline retaliated.

"I know you do. Why do you think I'm parent-less? Because you killed dad." I screamed at her.

"Your father was a wimp and unable to take care of himself. All he did was stay in that stupid office. I didn't even get to see him."

"Dad stayed in that office to protect our house and family. Of you wanted to see him then you should of opened the door and walked in. I did and was thought everything he knew." I told her sharply.

"Every time I went to go in, the door was shut in my face."

"Maybe if you came in without your non-stop mouth, we might actually have you in the office. We don't want fights in it." I explained to her.

"Ha!" Caroline suddenly exploded.

She took me by shock a little.

"Do you find something funny? I'd certainly like to know the joke." I irritably asked.

"Don't want fights. You'll always be stuck with fights. It's part of life. Get used to it." Caroline replied.

"Everyone fights, I understand that, but you fight with everyone. You're fighting right now with me. You're supposed to be daughter!" I pointed out.

"You are my daughter. You always will be." Caroline stated.

"No. Ever since you left me and dad, you've ceased to be my mother." I told her.

"I can't stand this! You're going to fucking die like your father did. Right here and now. Take out your wand." Caroline ordered. She didn't have to tell me twice. The others backed away quickly, a good bit out of hitting range.

"_Confringo._" Her wand was pointed to my head, and I ducked out of the way. The tree that it hit caught fire and was smothered in flames instantly.

"Albus stop this! Dianne will get seriously hurt!" Professor Mc Gonagall cried.

"Leave her be and she will succeed. You should know that Professor." Dumbledore said quietly and calmly.

"I do but-"

"Then watch her use her abilities." Dumbledore finished. Mc Gonagall knew not to argue.

"_Avis._" I held out my wand and little paper looking birds shot out of my wand-tip. "_Oppugno._" I concluded. The paper-like birds darted towards her, swarming and attacking her from everywhere.

"Get away from me you stupid things!" Caroline yelled. That was my advantage for the moment.

"_Everte Statum._" I cast, causing Caroline to be thrown back against the tree behind her. The birds still swarmed. I recast that spell and sent more birds at her, keeping her distracted.

"_Incarcerous._" Caroline was tied to the tree, unable to move.

"You stupid brat. Get me out of here." she yelled, struggling from side to side.

"Why would I do that when I'm only after tying you up. Duh." I said and but my wand away.

"I'm your mother. Do as I say."

"Make me. Oh wait. You can't. You're all tied up." I mocked.

"Tramp."

"Say's the one. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Caroline growled.

"Told you." Dumbledore said, in a childish tone.

"Hmph."

"Congratulations Dianne. We'll report her straight away to the Ministry and she'll be taken away."

"Not the Ministry. They can't run the wizarding world, no mind taking away people like her." I cut in.

"We'll leave her there for the moment." Dumbledore said and sent ahead his Patronus.

* * *

We finally got back to Hogwarts. Poppy was at the door waiting. We were brought straight up to her office and was then put sitting on a few beds.

"I don't know what all of you were thinking being down there all alone with no adult, you could have been killed. I do feel bad for Mr Malfoy's death. It shouldn't have happened." Poppy said sadly.

_And he was so sexy too._I heard Poppy say that, yet her mouth didn't move. I was puzzled for a minute and glanced at everyone's faces, but Neville's had caught my attention. He looked confused too.

I mouthed 'later' to him as Poppy continued to bandage my arm, which had slashed unknown to me. There wasn't too much blood so that was ok.

Draco had a few scratches and that but that was about it. Every other part of him was fine, as was everyone else.

* * *

Poppy finally let us go ahead up to the dorms to shower, change into dry clean clothes, and then return back down to the Great Hall for a big dinner.

We all shared one table while Narcissa sat up where the teachers would usually sit. Everyone else had left for Christmas, so we were the only ones around. It was peaceful. I was just happy to be back at Hogwarts, and I'd say everyone else was too.

"How did you know those spells you used on your mum?" Dean asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders while chasing a roasted spud around my plate.

"I don't know. I just read ahead in the spell books and taught myself some useful ones. The spells we're learning now aren't enough to keep us alive if we run into Voldemort." I told him.

"We don't have a spell book in our school set." Hermione pointed out, obviously curious on where I found such a book.

"I found it in the library." I told the shortly.

"Where in the library?" Neville asked. How can these people have so many questions?

"That's for me to know." I said and finally dug my for into the spud.

The conversation broke off quietly. Dinner disappeared when everyone was done.

Dessert appeared in front of us. I had four scoops of Strawberry ice-cream, four of Vanilla, all with loads of jelly on top. I wasn't too fond of cakes so I left that to the boys and Hermione. I know she adores cake too.

I pulled Neville to the side while everyone else was distracted.

"I saw you confused earlier when we came back. Did you hear what Poppy said?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Her mouth didn't move though." I nodded.

"I know. Do you think this has anything to do with what Lucius had said before we left the Manor?" I asked.

"You're not going to believe that twisted maniac, are you? He was trying to bring you down with him." Neville said, getting angry about it. I know that once Neville gets angry, it's worth it.

I silently dropped the subject with a light nod and returned to the small group.

* * *

When we were all finished, Dumbledore let us into a room that no student knows about. He said we could spend the night here instead of upstairs in the dorms where we'll be questioned like mad. It was a cosy little room with bean bags surrounding a warm fire.

Of course, Draco took the green bean bag and I cuddled into him on the orange one next to the his beanbag. Blankets appeared on us, each soft and warm.

"Are you sure you don't care that Lucius is dead?" I asked him. Draco's expression faltered a little but he then smiled.

"I'm sure. He was close to physically abusing me. I already had the verbal bout." he explained while playing with strands of my hair. I closed my eyes while listening to his soothing voice.

"We didn't think any of this was going to happen at the start of the year. We thought it was just education and fighting, with the odd Gyrffindor win over Slytherin." I said.

"Oi! I think it was Slytherin over Gryffindor. I'm captain of course." Draco said smugly.

"Don't forget I'm captain also, and goal-keeper." I added.

"I'd still kick your ass." Draco replied.

"We're on about Quidditch, not after marriage." I told him jokingly. His face screwed up.

"You're dirty." he laughed and pulled me closer into him.

"You were on about kicking asses, not me. I just put you back under control so you won't be bold." I said.

"You're telling me not to be bold?" he looked down at me with fake surprise.

"I can be bold if I want, everyone's used to it by now." I said shrugging my shoulders.

No reply came. Draco had fallen asleep and was breathing slow and soundly. I followed suite while the others chattered between themselves.

* * *

"Did you hear what happened?" "Ssshhh. Not so loud, they'll hear us." "I know. I can't believe it either." "It's all attention-seeking lies. There isn't a mark on any of them."

These are all if the statements and questions we've been hearing fly around for the past week and a half. Whether it was in class, the dorms, the halls, at dinner, we still heard it.

We still hadn't got a replacement Potions teacher so Dumbledore took over until a new one arrived. The Slytherins said that was to protect the little 'heros' of Hogwarts. The first years won't come anywhere near because of what happened between myself and Caroline. They're afraid that I'll zap one of them, which is quite ridiculous.

Dumbledore told us to ignore them until they get their rumors out of them.

Sleeping at night was the worst since I didn't get any.

Lavender and Pavarati kept questioning myself and Hermione all night until we gave them an answer. Hermione finally snapped and silenced both of them. I thanked her and we had both caught a little bit of sleep. I was more worried about Draco with Dumb and Dumber. I know he can take care of himself but I still think about him at night.

* * *

"Wake up immediately." I snapped out of my comforting dream and sat up in the bed. Snape's ghost was standing there looking at me. I pulled the covers up around me for safety reasons.

"Sir?" I rubbed my eyes, just in case I was suddenly dreaming something else.

"Yes. Now hurry up and listen. I don't want any other student to wake up and find me here."

"I'm listening." I said with a very wide yawn.

"Nice." He wrinkled his ghostly nose. "I know who my killer is. You know her too. I want you to let her know is that it wasn't her fault that I was murdered but she has to gain control immediately from a professional. If it doesn't happen soon then there'll be bad consequences." Snape said.

"It would help if you told me who you were on about." I said.

"You'll figure it out." Snape said.

"What are you going to do about Potions?" I asked.

"Dumbledore is doing a good enough job as it is. He'll find another teacher." Snape said. His head suddenly darted towards the door. Ghosts must hear stuff I can't.

"Get dressed and get down here." he ordered and walked through the door.

I climbed out of bed, flicked my wand making the nearest piece of clothing appear on me, which happened to be my favourite tank top and 3/4 length jeans and my runners and went downstairs.

Lucius Malfoy's ghost was sitting waiting for us. He had a ghosty cup of tea in his hand and was sipping it loudly.

"Is tonight some night for ghosts resurrection or something? I'm after having a shit two weeks and I'm not in the mood for this." Snape glared at me while Lucius chuckled.

"Quite a temper, haven't we?" he said.

"What do you want anyway?" I asked, getting impatient quickly.

"To help you. You're Snape's killer." Lucius said simply.

"She was supposed to figure it out herself Lucius." Snape snapped. (that was funny to write, lol)

"I did not kill him! I wasn't anywhere near him. I was fighting with your son and my now boyfriend at that moment."

"Didn't you storm off in a rage?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I was spying. Duh. Anyway. Remember what I said about the whole powers thing?" Lucius said.

I nodded.

"That's starting to get bigger and bigger. Your rage trigered I suggest you take Snape's advice and get it fixed." Lucius said.

"I did not say fixed." Snape pointed out.

"I know. I did." Lucius said. He's been listening to me talk for too long.

"What I'm trying to say is let me train you and your brother to master your abilities."

"Neville would rather die." I told him

"Neville will find someone else then and be able to control it. I will train you and your mind."

"Draco won't be happy." I said, imagining the hurt expression on his face if he found out.

"He won't be able to be not happy if his girl toy has destroyed the world around her." Lucius pointed out.

I sighed, giving in. "I'll let you train me."

* * *

**CHAPTER FINISHED! AGAIN MY SINCERE APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING ANY SOONER. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Little Monster

**Hi guys! There'll be a lot of time skipping throughout this chapter. Please try and not take too much notice but enough to make sure that you understand where the story is. It's awkward but please work with me please. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**One question and would you please answer in your review if you're going to review: Is it weird that you love your teacher in a fancying sort of way? A simple yes or no would be sufficient. Thanks. Please R&R.**

Chapter 8: Little Monster

_Weeks Later: _I took the invisibility cloak from under the bed and draped it over myself. I changed into my usual training outfit, tracksuit bottoms and a skin tight t-shirt so that I could work easier. I decided to leave the bra off because it would show under the top, and I don't want a ghost after me like a pervert.

I passed Mc Gonagall without a problem and slipped outside into the Forbidden Forest. I was nearly caught by Hagrid, but fortunately wasn't.

"Could you have taken any longer?" Lucius tutted, sitting on one of the stumps.

"You're lucky I came in here in the first place. I was nearly tempted to sneak into Draco's bed as I passed Slytherin house." Lucius sent me a glare. He still isn't all that mad about me going out with Draco.

"If I find you in my son's bed I'll drag you out of it by the hair." Lucius threatened.

"I can sleep with your son if I want, and if he does too. Butt out. You're dead, remember? Draco hates you anyway." I replied, tying my hair up into a ponytail.

"Start your mind meditation. Immediately." Lucius ordered.

I shook my head at him and then sat on one of the stumps, crossing my legs. I then closed my eyes and began to concentrate. He told me to imagine something from my past that made me upset or angry, so I chose the time Caroline and I duelled a couple of weeks ago.

"Concentrate. Remember the emotion you felt when at that time." Lucius always talked me through my meditation even though I was used to it already.

"Aim that anger towards the back of your mind, locking it there inside a cage, an indestructible cage." Lucius ordered.

This was the part I couldn't get. My face scrunched up a little, trying to concentrate, but the ball of anger exploded inside my mind. I yelled out.

"Open your eyes." Lucius quickly, but calmly, commanded. He had a charm around the us that kept our sounds silent while I was practising.

I did so and tried desperately to control my breathing.

"As a matter of interest, what memory did you pick?" Snape asked. He was observing quietly at the side.

"The duel with that bitch Caroline." I hastily replied.

"Lucius, a word." Snape said and both ghosts walked away from me.

I decided to practise my spells, but thought better.

_You're going to have to cut down on her anger. I know your grandfather trained his clients like that but she's just a child._ Snape hissed. I could hear their conversation from where they were. I have been able to do that for a while, like listening to other teachers across the castle, I just didn't tell them yet.

_I know what she is. We haven't got as much time he had. Her brother has to be trained too._ Lucius replied, deep in thought.

_I researched your grandfathers notes. Either herself or the boy will keep their abilities. Judging by the strengths of their minds, Dianne will be keeping hers and the boys will ware away. _Snape predicted.

_Why do you think I chose her to train and not that boy. Not just to look over my son while she's dating him. I know she's going to keep her powers._ Lucius said.

_You influencing her mind during her sleep isn't helping. We're actually trying to get both of them worn away from that situation, save them both from their stress of the ability. _Snape explained to Lucius. Influencing my mind? He won't hear the end of this.

The rain began to pelt down. I ignored it.

Lucius and Snape drifted back, Snape pissed off and Lucius not much better.

"Are you two sneaky assholes finished your gossiping?" I asked.

"Yes we are. And don't call us that dreadful word." Snape said bitterly.

"Fine. I'll leave you out Snape. Lucius is still a betraying bastard." I knew they had it half-figured out.

"That's right, I heard every single word you two said. Thanks a lot Lucius. You really are still a bastard." I said and left.

I felt a piercing cold hit my arm and then pull me around. Somehow Lucius was not a complete ghost. He still had his human body, but was still dead, and discovered modern clothes. He had a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt on him. He also got his blonde hair cut like a normal guys haircut. I did it of course. No one else knows about him being dead in a living dead body.

"If you leave right now then I'm not going to train you anymore. And I am going to train you, even if I have to drag you back to that clearing myself." Lucius threatened.

"I guess you're going to have to drag me." I said and turned in my heel. My t-shirt was tighter to my skin more than before, as were my tracksuit bottoms.

Lucius appeared in front of me and rammed me back against a tree. His body was completely against mine, apart from our faces.

"I guess you've picked the hard choice." He growled, and put his hands on my arms, pinning me to said tree.

"Get away from me you freak." I hissed at him.

I felt something rub up against my thigh, and immediately tried not to gag.

"You dirty fucker!! I'm dating your son!" I yelled at him but he cut me off with his own mouth on mine. I didn't get time to close my mouth again so his tongue got into it, exploring the depths of my mouth. His hand snuck up my soaking t-shirt and snaked higher and higher, and I had no bra.

My mental rage came back again and blew him away.

I freaked out. I didn't just do that. I didn't attack Lucius. I did.

I ran past him but he caught my ankle and tripped me down to the ground, climbing on top of me. My t-shirt was getting dangerously high.

I swung my closed fist around and busted his jaw.

"You little bitch." I could feel the same thing I felt earlier against my bare stomach.

"Will you control yourself!" I retorted.

"You should be used to it, dear Draco's the same around you." Lucius pointed out.

"At least he was decent about it and excused himself! You just go on ahead and stick it where you want to!"

"Exactly. Where I want to." He said and reached down to my tracksuit bottoms.

I kneed his balls and made my escape with the small about of time I had to go.

I ran and ran and ran till I got to Gryffindor house. Quickly showering and changing, I grabbed my blankie and went down the stairs to sit on the sofa in front of the fire. Adding more to it, making the flame last longer, I cuddled into the corner of the sofa and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

** _Next Evening:_ "What will I wear Hermione? I've to go on a date with Draco and I have nothing to wear!" I said.

"Calm down. Wear this skirt with that top and you can borrow my Ugg boots." Hermione offered.

"Mione, what are 'Ugg Boots?'" I asked.

"These." She said and put a pair of tan coloured boots in front of me. They were really soft and cuddly on the inside. I quickly changed and thanked Hermione, running down the stairs. Draco told me to meet him in the Astronomy Tower and now I'm running late.

I got to the stairs of the Astronomy Tower and stopped there. Draco was waiting for me and wasn't he a sight not just for sore eyes but for all eyes. He looked _fine_.

"Sorry. Fashionably late." I sheepishly said.

"There's no need. You're gorgeous enough as it is." Draco said and pulled me into a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, not wanting to move. Ever.

He broke our kiss first. "I want to show you something I made, especially for you." Draco took my hand and led me up the stairs.

"Are you ok? You didn't seem all that well at breakfast this morning. You were late too. And then missed the first three quarters of class." Draco asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I just was a bit sick, that's all."

Draco stopped for a minute.

"It's not because of the other night, is it?" Draco worriedly asked. I went red at his meaning.

"No way! I'm not, you know...." _Pregnant_. I didn't finish the sentence out loud and yes, me and Draco did the thing that we were too young for. So what?

"Are you sure? We didn't use pro-"

"Must we talk about this?" I asked, cutting him off from my memories.

"Yeah if you're carrying my child." Draco said.

"Draco, we had sex. Just because I got sick a week after doesn't automatically mean that I'm having a child. Anyway, I protected myself. Now can we drop the subject?" I asked.

Draco smiled gently at me. "Sure, let's show you your present."

We got to the top of the steps and stood at the railing of the balcony. The stars were shining brightly above of us. With a wordless flick of Draco's wand, the stars began to rearrange themselves.

'Draco and Dianne Forever' glittered above us. I smiled, tears forming in my eyes.

"That's beautiful." I mumbled.

"And it's all for you." Draco opened a glass case and the stars flew into it. Draco closed the case and handed it to me.

"Now you can keep it with you." He said and handed the box to me. The words sparkled up to me, the words still in place.

I hugged him really tightly. "I love you." I said into his ear, looking into his box again. Draco and Dianne forever is right.

"I love you too." He replied, and I could hear his smile in it.

Draco pulled back and took my box. "See if I'm not around and you're lonely, open the box and the stairs will spring out of it, floating around you, keeping you warm. I added some of the scent from my shampoo and conditioner in it because I know you love that smell in particular." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but kiss him.

"You're the best in the world." I said into his warm neck.

"I know." He said and we sat down, looking up at the stars, correction, our stars, which was released from my little glass box.

**_That Night: _I woke up after a bad dream. Caroline was freed of charges and I was put in Azkaban for killing my father instead of her.

"Hello Dianne." Came a drawl. How did Lucius get into my room?

"Before you scream, I have everyone inside your bed silenced from everyone not on it." He smirked.

"Fine. What the hell do you want?" I asked, recoiling away from him.

"I want to know when you had sex with my son. Both of you are too young." Lucius demanded.

"What's it to you?" I asked, bringing my cover over my chest.

"I want to know." Lucius said.

"It's got nothing to do with you when I fucked Draco. You can go on ahead now and try and rape me to get answers, but I'm not saying anything." I zipped my mouth closed. Lucius disappeared.

I sighed, and then darted to the bathroom, puking my guts up. I put a hand on my stomach. It felt funny under my touch, but I ignored it and continued to puke up the residents of my stomach.

** _One month later...:_ I stood in the bathroom again, puking my guts up. I put my hand on my stomach and noticed something different. It was larger, and my bellybutton was sticking out. I screamed. Hermione and the other girls from the dorm rushed in.

Hermione was first to me, panicking.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I couldn't breathe.

"We have to get her to the Poppy!" Lavender overreacted.

I was helped down the stairs, where most of the Gryffindor boys was looking out their dorm doors. Even the smile off the Twins' faces have disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Something with Dianne. Oliver, go get Draco immediately." Hermione barked.

He went to leave but I stuck out my hand.

"No. Leave him be. I don't want him worrying." I breathlessly said.

"Ok. No one's going to say anything to him until you want to." Hermione said. "Now let's get you to the hospital wing."

We were there in ten minutes because I had to stop every now and then to puke, which Mione cleared with a swish of her wand.

"Poppy!" Hermione yelled, dragging me to one of the beds. I lay on it, puking more of my guts up.

"What is it at this hour of the morning?" she asked, scurrying out of her office.

"There's something wrong with Dianne." Lavender screamed.

"Shush. I'm right beside you. No need to shout." Poppy said and grabbed a bowl. I puked more into it.

"What happened?" Poppy asked.

"We just woke to the sound of her screaming in the bathroom and then more throwing up." Hermione explained. Lavender left.

"And you don't know why she screamed?" Poppy began to examine me. I held onto my stomach, not letting her near it.

"Drop your arms dear." Poppy gently told me.

I shook my head, and then puked again. Hermione held my hair back.

That distracted my hands and Poppy got them away from my stomach.

"It's ok. I won't hurt your belly." Poppy said.

Poppy whipped out her wand and scanned my stomach by putting it sitting on it and spin in a circular motion.

Then setting it on a table, the wand projected an image onto the wall.

"Oh dear." Poppy murmured. Hermione looked at the image and froze herself.

"What is it Mione?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. I looked at it myself, and saw what had put her into shock.

On the screen was a picture of my womb, and a little baby was growing inside it.

"Oh Sweet Merlin." I whispered.

** "Hermione, you've been asking me the same question for three days and I've always given you the same answer. Why keep asking?" I repeated.

"I just am. Why shouldn't we tell Draco you're carrying his child. He deserves to know." Hermione said.

"I don't know how he'll take it." I said, opening my box of stars.

"And you won't unless you tell him." Hermione scolded.

"What did you say to him about me being missing all day?" I asked.

"I said that you weren't feeling well and was staying in your room. He knows he won't be able to go up because of the charm on the girls stairs." Hermione said.

"Mione, you're a lifesaver, you know that." I said.

Poppy came over to us.

"I have this spell that can hide your swelling stomach during the day. I've taught Miss Granger the spell to recast every morning before class. It will fade away when you go to bed but that shouldn't bother you. You'll be able to go to classes tomorrow." she said.

"Thanks a million." I put my hand on my stomach, thinking about the child I'm about to keep. Hermione wanted me to get rid of the child but I nearly blasted her butt off with my mind. I've practised the blowing up with my mind.

Mione shook her head at me.

"You're allowed to go back to your dorms there, and then down to dinner. Just don't eat too much too quickly. You have to eat though. You have to remember the child." Poppy warned.

"No problem. Am I allowed outside? I have to see Draco's Quidditch matches." I said.

"Not for too long. If you are, cast a spell around you to keep warm." Poppy told me. I nodded.

"I do that anyway."

"Good. Miss Granger, I'm assigning you to keep track of the growth of the child. I'll explain to you what you should be looking out for while Miss Longbottom is getting changed. I climbed out of bed to put on my jeans and slipped on my baggy t-shirt.

Mione came out from the office while I put on my slipper/boots.

"Everything packed?" she asked.

"Yeah. Can we perform the spell now? Classes are nearly over and I want to get into the dorms before I run into anyone." I said.

"Sure." Mione took out her wand and the bump disappeared. I smiled. Thank goodness for magic.

"Thanks." I said and we made our way to the dorms.

** _One month later:_ Knocking came on my door. Mione peeked her head in.

"Are you ready for Draco's match?" she asked.

"I need your spell. It's growing like mad." I said, giving up the attempt to close my jeans.

Suddenly, my huge belly had disappeared.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Now you're going to be late." Mione said and we left for the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said and followed her out the door.

We got into the pitch quickly enough. My own Quidditch matches were fortunate for me, because I was goalie and didn't have to do as much.

I sat at the front railing, waiting for Slytherin to appear.

They finally showed and Draco flew across to me.

"Hey Dianne. You alright?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him before his match, which was lucky between the two of us. I felt a little kick in my womb as soon as I made contact with him. The Slytherin crowd went wild. Mione and I were the only ones that they were ok with.

"Good luck." I said, smiling.

"I don't need it. I have you." Draco replied and flew off to take his position.

"You felt it, didn't you." Mione guessed.

I nodded. "As soon as we made contact, he kicked."

"He?"

"I want him to be like his father, not me, and I don't care if he's going to end up to be a bastard." I said.

"We'll talk later." Mione said and we concentrated on the match.

Twenty minutes later, Draco caught the snitch. I jumped up and shouted in joy.

"Go Draco!" I screamed. Slytherin was in the final with Gryffindor.

He sped over and pulled me onto his broom.

Circling the pitch, he was in sync with the Mexican wave of the Slytherin's that sat everywhere.

I kissed his cheek, and I felt a kick again. Only this time, so did he.

"What was that?" he asked.

I couldn't hide the truth from him anymore.

"That was our kid Draco. I'm three months pregnant with our child." I said.

**I know. Total shock, right. Again, my apologies for all of the time skipping. Please R&R**


	9. Kicking

**Thank you my reviewers for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I don't know what came over me in the last chapter, but I suddenly had this idea that she would be pregnant with Draco's child after denying that she wasn't. I half think it's cute. The other half says funny.**

**Chapter Nine: Kicking.**

_Slytherin Common Room that night: _"Just explain to me how you found out." Draco said.

"Day after day for that month, I was puking my guts up into the sink. I changed my diet and everything but it wouldn't stop." I explained. "Then one morning I put a hand on my stomach and it had swelled up. Naturally, I screamed and then the girls came in, ya-da, ya-da, ya-da. I was brought up to the hospital wing and Poppy scanned me, revealing that I was pregnant so you were obviously the father because you were the only person that I did the business with."

Draco was thoughtful for a minute. I began to get worried.

"Do you want us to have the child?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm just surprised. That's all." Draco said and put a hand on my hidden stomach. I felt the kick again.

"Every time you touch me, he kicks." I smiled, putting my hand over his.

"He knows me?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Why wouldn't he? You're his father, after all." I said.

"That's true. Why do you keep calling the child 'he' though?" I asked.

"I've always imagined the child as a he, mainly because I wanted him to be like you. I don't want me disturbing the perfect face, and fine body, that he is going to gain from you." I said.

"I wouldn't mind if he came out as a boy, but I want some of you in him. He can't be all me, especially with all that bastard attitude." Draco answered.

"Don't curse if front of-"

"In front of who, might I ask?" Snape's ghost appeared behind us. He was glaring down at me especially.

"In front of any ghost who might be trying to spy on us." I spat.

"Interesting. And what were both of you talking about, just a minute ago before I interrupted you?" Snape asked.

"We were walking about how much we hated you when you were alive, and still your drone rings through the castle like someone annoying that won't go away." I said and was about to get up, but the spell suddenly wore off. I pulled the blankie over myself to conceal my stomach. I threw a panicked look at Draco, who immediately understood. He stood up.

"Why can't Dianne and I have a conversation without being spied on?" he asked.

"Because teacher need to know what their students are up to, to see if anyone was doing things they shouldn't do while inside the castle walls." He said, tearing his glare from me for a minute.

"You can see were up to nothing. There's no need for you to hang, but I know that Parkinson and Zambini are doing the dirty in the kitchen." Draco said. Snape nodded and left.

After making sure he really had left, Draco sat back down beside me.

"As I was about to say, don't curse in front of the baby." I said, although I did a lot of it myself, but Draco's had more emotion behind it.

"Can I see him, for real?" he asked. I nodded and pulled the blanket away, and unbuttoned my shirt. Mione had stole some from Fred when he wasn't looking, and one from each of the older and bigger guys in the dorms.

Draco put his ear to my belly, and his hair tickled. As soon as we touched, we both felt the kick from our unborn.

"He definitely has some of you in him. You can tell his attitude from that kick." Draco smirked. I love that smirk.

"Thanks. Now I have to get back before I get in trouble for being on the wrong house for too long. I'll talk to you in the morning." I said, yawning. I stood up and closed my buttons.

"What about the spell? Gryffindor won't have gone to bed yet, it's too early." Draco worried, glancing at my stomach.

"Fuck, and I don't know the spell yet." I started to think.

"Take the blanket. Wrap it around you and it'll conceal it." Draco offered, and draped it around my shoulders. I kissed him thanks and left. He's too good to me.

I slipped around unseen and went in past the painting to get into Gryffindor common room.

Mione ran towards me and suffocated me in a hug.

"Sweet Merlin, where were you?" she snapped.

"I was with Draco in Slytherin common room, why?" I asked.

"Another teacher was killed, and we couldn't find you anywhere so I got really worried." Mione tried to explain but I stopped her.

"Which teacher?" I asked.

"Flitwick." Mione said, her eyes full of fear.

I had a feeling Lucius was behind it.

** "Wake up." Lucius bellowed to me, waking me up from the delivery room.

"What?" I snapped. I was just about to see my baby for the first time and he ruined it.

"Where the bloody hell have you been in the last two weeks. I've been waiting out there like an ass for you and you don't show up. Why the hell are you missing lessons?" he yelled.

"I've been sick. Poppy said I'm not allowed outside too often." And because I don't want you to know I'm pregnant with your grandchild.

"So you're allowed to go to the stupid Quidditch matches but not to lessons. Shite! Complete shite."

"You know what's shite? You fucking killing Professor Flitwick."

"He nearly caught me in the teachers staff room." Lucius defended.

"You shouldn't have been in there. You're not a teacher." I yelled back. How stupid was he?

"I needed something to eat." He replied.

"You don't need to eat. You're a ghost." I duh'd him.

"Well I got hungry somehow and I went to get something to eat." He said.

"Piss off and let me sleep." I said and tried to shove him away.

"Fine. We'll have lessons indoors instead. Go to the library tomorrow night." Lucius ordered.

"I can't. I have to go to Poppy for a check-up to see if I'm ok. She said she'll check up on me for while to make sure that I recover fully." I said and tried to push him away again.

He finally got the idea and disappeared. I'm going to have to work on my lying abilities.

** _That Weekend: Hospital wing: Evening check-up:_ "We're both ok Poppy. Nothing's happened. I've stayed inside most of the time except for Draco's Quidditch matches and played with Gryffindor. Not a bother from my little man." I answered.

"Ok. I just want to scan you in the back to observe. Did you find anything happening Miss Granger?"

"No. Everything's normal from my perspective. I've used the spell before class and for Quidditch."

"I told Draco about the baby. He's delighted."

"That's good. Does he know the spell?" She asked Mione.

She shook her head, her hair flying everywhere.

"I'll teach him. He could help too for when Dianne is with him and runs into a spot of trouble."

"Could I not just learn it myself?" I asked. "I don't understand why you won't teach me."

"You can't perform it yourself. It's just one of the things that happened with the creator of the spell. Couldn't perform it on herself, so tried it on another woman and figured that the method she used was the only way she could get it done." Poppy shook her head.

"Dianne, where is Draco anyway?" Mione asked.

"I forgot to tell him about my check-up. He's saving me a seat in the Great Hall since we're not going to class because of Flitwick." I explained.

"Oh that poor soul." Poppy mumbled.

** _After check-up:_ "Hey." I said as I sat down beside Draco at his table. We'd swap over every now and then.

"How are you?" he asked, 'you' in plural context.

"Everything's ok. Any news?" I asked.

"Sprout has gone early hours this morning. She was fund in her classroom dead. No traces of anything. I guess they were just clumsy with Snape." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Something sprung into my head.

"Hey. Snape, Sprout, Flitwick. They're the heads of Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Am I the only one that thinks that's a little weird?" I asked.

"Quit freaking out Longbottom. It's just a coincidence." Parkinson snarled.

"Not talking to you butthead. How did you get out of your cage anyway? Or has Crabbe and Goyle being using you for private usage?" I retorted.

Before she could snap back to me, Dumbledore silence us.

"As you know, three of our professors have been killed in recent times. We don't know how or by who. There was no clues left behind. When Poppy examined it, there was nothing on the bodies Presumably, the professors were killed my magic."

"How do you know it wasn't natural causes?" one of the older students at the Ravenclaw table asked.

"It was thought of too, young man. We know it wasn't that because they each were found hanging somewhere near their houses from nothing. That isn't natural causes." Dumbledore answered.

Draco tipped my hand, and I got a kick.

I poked Draco's shoulder, making him turn to me.

"What?" he asked.

"You seriously have to stop touching me over and over. The shit is being kicked out of me here." I warned him. He smirked, and held my hand tight. Another kick.

"You're so dead later." I hissed at him.

"So will you if you don't stop feeling me up. There's people looking." He joked.

I kissed his cheek. "Till later then."

".... everyone will be sleeping in the great hall tonight and until we get whatever is causing the trouble. All classes are cancelled." Mc Gonagall concluded.

Mumbling started up as everyone stood up. The tables disappeared and sleeping bags replaced them.

"Prefects, meet me outside the door of the Great Hall please." Dumbledore called.

I dragged my bag closer to Draco's and lay on my side, facing him.

"What are we going to do about..." I glanced downwards to my stomach.

"I'm going to have to learn the spell. It's annoying enough not knowing it when it's just the two of us." I nodded.

"Mione is going to teach you the spell. When the teachers come over, yourself, Hermione and I will need to go to the toilet. I need to go up the stairs anyway. I can't sleep in this." I replied.

"Send Patty over to Hermione now and tell her what we're going and to wait for the signal." Draco suggested.

"What's the signal?"

"No idea."

** "Ok. Try it now. The spell has worn off." Mione instructed after teaching him the words and wand movements.

Draco cast the spell and it worked beautifully.

"Now let's go up to the tower. You want to get changed." Draco took my hand and led me out of the boys bathroom. There was more room for practise there.

"If any of the teachers are looking for us, just say that we're washing up at the sinks." I called over my shoulder to Mione's retreating shadow.

Draco and I found it difficult to get into Gryffindor house. The prefects we're watching the corridors pretty tightly, but we got in.

"That was lucky." I sighed, going up Gryffindor stairs. I pushed Draco ahead of me, and he got up the stairs without a fault. Fred and Hermione figured that trick out actually, when herself and Fred were messing during one of their free classes.

He sat on my bed and I changed into something decent. There was no problem in changing in front of him. He's already seen me naked anyway. Sure that's how junior is around.

I put my shorts and t-shirt on, and then my boot shaped slippers over woolly socks. I grabbed my diary and threw my homemade blankie around the two of us.

"You ready yet?" Draco asked, nearly asleep.

"Yeah. Come on." I said and pulled him to his feet. I shared my blankie with him and we walked down the stairs. The light in the common room has went out, and it was completely dark.

"Was the fire lit when we came in?" Draco whispered.

"Yeah." I felt a shadow hang over us from straight ahead.

"Come on. Something doesn't feel right." I whispered, taking Draco's hand tightly.

He let it go and pulled me into his side protectively instead. I put my hand to my stomach. The spell was beginning to wear off again. I felt the swelling rising back up beneath my palm.

"I know. I fell the same. _Lumos_." Draco cast. The common room completely lit up, and my heart jumped to my throat.

Caroline was sitting on the chair beside the dead fire, as if waiting for something, or someone. She looked up curiously at the two of us and then brought her mouth up into a sneer.

"And where are you two going? Don't you want to stay and talk?"


	10. Poor Hermione

**Weird last chapter. I don't know where I get my idea's from.**

**Chapter 10: Poor Hermione**

I felt Draco's grip hold onto me tighter. I wouldn't blame the poor guy. I'd do the same if it were Draco and Lucius.

"How the fuck are you here?" I asked, pulling the blanket around enough for it to be baggy around me. I saw Draco fidget for his wand.

He then looked up at me, his eyes telling me everything. His wand was still upstairs.

I nodded my head very lightly towards the stairs. He sprinted up the stairs and intof the dorms.

"Shouldn't have sent him." Caroline laughed and with a simple flick of her wand, I flew across the room and into a chair. She used my own spell from before against me and tied me there.

I heard the dorm door slam but Draco didn't come down. I moved myself around so that the blanket would cover my swelling stomach. I managed, just about.

"Draco?" I called.

No answer.

"What did you do?" I snapped at Caroline. The whole pregnant thing has given me so much mood swings that I can't keep track of how much they've changed, in one hour.

"Locked him upstairs so that he can't come down to save you." Caroline replied.

My wand is upstairs too. Fuck.

Snape appeared in front of me.

"What do you want Caroline? Please leave before I have to make you." He said in his usual tone of voice.

"I'll leave when I want to Severus." Caroline replied.

"You'll leave now. _Evanesco_." Snape cast.

Caroline disappeared without another word.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"You're welcome, but I didn't come here to save you. I came to give you a message from Lucius. He wants you at training tonight or he'll drag you out of the Great Hall himself. You have no choice but to go. Bring Miss Granger or Mr Malfoy if you want but you have to come. I'll help you escape." Snape offered.

"I'll bring Mione. Draco can't know. You know that yourself. Thanks sir." I said, staying in the same position that I was before. I can't let Snape know about him yet.

"Ok." He said and disappeared. The upstairs door opened and Draco ran down.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She just disappeared." I replied, trying desperately to ignore the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Draco nodded and pulled me to my feet. I took my wand from him.

"Come on before a search party is sent out after the two of us." He said, tugging on my hand to get me to start walking.

"Draco, why did the spell wear off so fast? You were only after casting it on me before we came in."

"We'll ask Poppy in the morning. Come on now." Draco said.

We slipped outside and made our way to the doors of the Great Hall.

Everyone there was awake, each person lined up against the walls.

Caroline was standing in the centre of the Hall, waiting for us.

"Aha. Here's our two hero's. Did you know about Dianne, about her new, what's the word... ah, company?"

Silence. Mione had her hand in Fred's. She looked upset, and Fred was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"No? Why not Dianne? Aren't each and every one of you guys her followers, her fans?"

"_Silencio_." A female voice said from behind us.

I turned and saw Poppy just after walking in the door. I gave her a grateful smile.

"_Expulso_." Called another voice, belonging to Harry.

Blood splattered everywhere, but not far enough to reach the student body.

I looked around and saw just guts and internal organs around the floor.

Harry killed Caroline. I looked across to Harry who was shocked himself.

Hundreds of blue ribbons came from Dumbledore's wand, touching each students head. It missed Draco and I. I looked at Dumbledore questioningly. He had that twinkle in his eye that told you he knew what he was doing. I nodded.

* * *

I lay on my back in the sleeping bag, looking up at the starry ceiling of the Great Hall. I was trying to gain control on my thoughts because they were scattered. I was asking myself everything at once, and knew the answer to none of them.

_How did Caroline get into Hogwarts without anyone knowing? Who's killing the professors? What is Lucius going to do when I get to the lesson? How will Hermione react when I tell her about the secret lessons?_ None of these had an answer to them.

I looked at my watch. Snape will be here in ten minutes. I'm sure Mione will still be awake after the scare a few hours ago. I climbed out of my bag and made my way towards Mione's and my guess was right. She was wide awake, her forehead scrunched up in frustration.

"Hey Mione?" I whispered lightly. She turned to me quick.

"What?"

"Will you come over here a minute? I have to tell you something." I said and walked towards the corner of the Hall.

She followed.

"I've been taking lessons from Lucius Malfoy to control my mind powers. He's been teaching me self control so that I don't blow up the world. I have to go out to him now but I need you with me just in case he starts to show himself again." I explained. Mione didn't seem surprised.

"I'll come with you. How are we getting out though? Security in the castle is so much tighter than it was before." Mione asked.

"Snape is helping us. He should be here soon." I said.

"One question. Lucius Malfoy and Snape? Both of them are dead."

"Lucius is a ghost but it's like he's in a human body, and he still has his ghost traits. It's awkward. Snape is a normal ghost." I found difficulty to find the right words.

"After being with you and Harry for three years, nothing surprises me anymore. I don't know which of you are worse." Mione said. Poor girl.

"Are you ready for your lesson?" Snape asked. I nodded.

"Come on. Miss Granger coming?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Five minutes later we were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

"Go on ahead. I just want to explain something to Mione before we start." I said to Snape, who nodded and went ahead.

"Mione, will you cast the spell please. While I'm training, will you keep an eye on my stomach. I think the spell is wearing off quicker and quicker each time you use it."

"Wearing off quicker? I don't remember Poppy saying anything about this." Mione cast the spell quickly and then stared at the de-swelling of my pregnant stomach.

"Go on before Lucius kills you." Mione shooed me away.

"By the way, Lucius looks quite different so you might get a little shock." I warned.

I led the way to my training area where Snape and Lucius were talking.

I heard Mione gasp a little at the sight of Lucius and I turned to her with a smirk.

She pointed to Lucius and I turned to see him topless. I clamped my hand over my eyes.

"Merlin Lucius! Put something on!" I yelled, walking into a tree.

"Miss Longbottom. Please be mature. You've seen one Malfoy shirtless before. What's the problem?" Snape asked.

"The only Malfoy I've seen naked before is Draco, and he's the only guy for me that's worth looking at." I replied, rubbing my head with my free hand.

"Ow."

"They're father and son. What's the difference?" Snape asked again.

"Good job Draco isn't here. He would have hexed you even more dead than you already are, if possible." I added.

"Ah! Miss Granger. How are you?" Lucius boomed.

"Okay." Mione squeaked.

Lucius walked over to her and pulled her into the clearing.

"I haven't seen you since the disagreement we got into all those months ago." Lucius said, putting an arm smoothly around her shoulder.

"Yeah. All those months ago." Mione agreed in a high pitched tone of voice.

"So how have you been?"

"Run off my feet, to be honest." Mione admitted. What the hell was she at?

"Well then sit down. Dianne, begin your mind warm-up now." Lucius snapped at me.

I looked up at Snape, but he knew my question.

"He has her under a lure." He answered. "In a minute he's going to give her Veritaserum. He thinks that you are hiding something from him."

"Shit." I hissed under my breath.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked.

"No." I replied.

I sat on my stump and began my mind warm-up, and repetitively said, like I was talking to Mione herself: _He's going to use Veritaserum on you._

"What?" Mione's voice echoed through the cold air.

My eyes opened quickly. She was looking around her, as if searching for someone.

My thought must have got through to her. I'm telepathic. I can read minds and talk to others with my mind.

I closed my eyes again.

_Mione, it's Dianne. I think I'm telepathic._

_Dianne's telepathic?_ She thought.

_I can read your mind and talk to you with my mind. Cool huh?_

_Shit. Please don't tell anyone any secrets._ She begged. I tried not to smile.

_I don't know them. You only have to think about them and then I'll know. I have to concentrate to do this anyway. Anyway, Lucius is going to give you Veritaserum in a minute. Don't take it. I can't let him know about my baby. He only knows about the sex._

_You told him that you had sex with Draco?_

_No. He watched it._

_That's disgusting._

_Yeah. We better get back to the real world though. Lucius doesn't know about this yet._

When I concentrated on my breathing I found I was out of breath.

"Now we know one more thing. When you use your mind powers, it drains your energy." Lucius mused, pacing in front of me.

Shit. He figured it out.

"Now, we have to strengthen your mind during your communication." Lucius planned out.

"Lucius. A word." Snape called and brought Lucius away.

Mione ran across to me.

"Oh Merlin! You're losing your energy doing this. You have to reduce the lessons or your brain cells will burn." She panicked.

"Mione. This is the first time I've communicated telepathically. I'll stick will the normal lesson dates until I'm more worn out, and then space it out more." I promised.

_But I'm ok for the moment._ I added. This was getting easier the more I practised it.

"And don't use it when you don't need to. You'd think I'm your mother. I'm helping you carry your child and making sure you use your powers right. I'm definitely run off my feet." She sighed.

"I think you have enough for tonight. We'll head back to the castle now and get some sleep." I said and we snuck away.

Passing Hagrid's hut, we heard some loud crying from inside.

Mione and I exchanged a glance and ran straight to the hut.

"Hagrid?" Mione called, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Hagrid stood there. His eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" Mione asked.

"My, my, my.... I got another dragon egg!" he exclaimed.

Mione and I looked at him in shock.

* * *

**Crappy chapter, I know. Sorry. I'll try and make the next one better. Please R&R**


	11. Dragon

**Here's chapter eleven. I really like writing this story. Thanks to my reviewer/s**

**Chapter 11: Dragon**

"You what?" I asked, just to make sure I was hearing right.

"I won a dragon egg in a poker game earlier." Hagrid replied, finished bawling.

"Why did you compete for it?" Mione asked.

"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. I won the egg and now I don't know what to do with it." Hagrid said, polishing off the egg for the hundredth time.

"Would you not wait till tomorrow when you have a clear head to think it through?" Mione asked.

"That would be a very good idea. You two go off to bed while I go to sleep. Go on." Hagrid pushed us out the door and closed it.

"Well that was unusual." I said and we began our walk back to the castle.

* * *

fFor two months onwards, Hagrid raised the dragon after it hatched, and told no one.

The dragon got bigger and bigger until Hagrid had to finally raise it deep in the forest. Mione and I began to worry.

"We're going to have to convince Hagrid to send the dragon to Charlie. We can't have him catching you training if he goes out to feed him." Mione explained. She's been repeating the same thing for the past three weeks and it's driving me nuts. She's over-reacting. Lucius has the place covered.

A dart of pain ran through my head, and I put my hand to it.

"Dianne, you have to reduce your training time. And I know you've been using your power during class. I know you didn't do so well in your Defence Against the Dark Arts on your own. You don't study either, because you spend most of your time with either me or Draco." Mione yelled.

"Mione, I'm telling you this because I care. Calm the fuck down." I said and walked to Fred, who was with George and Lee Jordan.

"You better snog Mione before she explodes." I told him, and George smirked.

"What? I, uh. Ok." He said and got up from his seat. I sat myself down where he used to be and continued his game of cards with the guys. He stepped over to Mione, who was sobbing by the fire, and kneeled down beside her. Mione started to babble again but he shut her up by kissing her, just as Ron walked in. Perfect timing Dianne. Fair play to you.

"What the bloody hell?" Fred turned around to Ron, grinned, and went back to snogging Mione.

"Dianne. You are fantastic." I turned back to the game. "I win. Call me if you get better." I said and left for my room. I haven't talked to my grandpa in a while.

I took my diary and pen out and opened my dairy.

[_me. __**Grandpa**_]

_Hi Grandpa. Sorry we haven't talked in a while._

_**No problem. How are you? Did anything interesting happen?**_

_Well, since the last time we talked, I'm with Draco now._

_**Surprise, surprise. When?**_

_To be honest, I don't really know when we started._ I took out my box of stars and released them into the air.

_**Easy enough to forget. How much kissing is there between you?**_

_Enough. Not too much, not too little._

_**In other words, there's more kissing than there is talking.**_

_Whatever. There was professors in my school being killed a couple of months ago. We don't know what's going on but things have calm down now. I'm just waiting for the next teacher to be killed and Hogwarts to go wild again and be closed. It's going to happen soon._

_**Maybe you should keep a closer eye on the professors. Tell the prefects to patrol nearer to where the teachers sleep at night.**_

_Sounds good. Will I get the Quidditch players to keep shifts during the night? I could excuse them from class that day._

_**I still don't know how you aren't a Slytherin. You're too smart to be a Gryffindor.**_

_Same could be said to you._

_**I was a Slytherin. You're granny and I decided not to tell you so that we could see what you would grow up to be.**_

_And by the looks of it I'm half and half. Just as smart as a Slytherin, but just as hot as a Gryffindor._

_**You sound so much like your granny when she was your age.**_

_Yeah? _

_**You seem distracted. Something bothering you?**_

_I'm not a normal witch. I've got mind powers. Neville has the same but I think his has worn away while mind have been getting stronger. I can read minds and sent my thoughts to other people. I can hear people who are whispering from the opposite end of the castle, even when a charm is up. Have you ever heard that before?_

_**I have actually, but only briefly. You'd want to ask your granny about that one. She knows about that topic of conversation.**_

_Ok. I'll see her during the next Hogsmeade visit, if there's another one._

_**All right. You go to sleep. You're getting tired.**_

_I'll talk to you soon about the protection thing. Night._

I closed the journal and put it and the pen back. I put my stars back into my box and set it on my bedside locker.

"Good job I got all my homework done." I said and stretched out on the bed. I glanced at my stomach. It was five months pregnant. I counted on my fingers the due month. If I started in January, February, March.... September. Shit. I have to carry the child through the whole summer.

"I suppose it's worth it." I said and slipped my Quidditch gear into a bag. I won't fit into it with my fat stomach.

Mione walked into the room, panting a little.

"Someone had a huge make-out session with an older Weasley." I laughed.

"It was so worth it." Mione sighed, collapsing onto her bed.

"So are you going to have babies with him?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"When I'm older." Mione replied, throwing me a look.

"Hey. Don't hate the baby." I said.

"Fine. Go on ahead and practise with Draco for a while." Mione said and cast the spell.

* * *

"Here we are at the Quidditch final." Lee's voice called through the outdoor arena. The sun was out, and the air was windless.

"Go on Gryffindor!" The Twins' voices followed as they raced the perimeter of the stadium, and the Gryffindor audience followed.

"_Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!_" was yelled through the stadium. I flew across to Draco who met me halfway, which was the centre of the pitch, for captains to shake hands.

"You ok?" he asked me, meaning the child too.

"Let's just forget the baby for a while. He's all we ever fuss about. Let's just have fun out here for once." I said.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch's voice called.

I took Draco's hand to shake it, and he pulled me into a quick kiss before we had to take our positions.

"Catch you later." He winked at me and flew off to his position. I did the same.

"We know there isn't any love lost there." Dumbledore smiled. Dumbledore is speaking too? Who put him on?

"Of course not sir. Did you know these two were together?" Lee asked him.

Madam Hooch started the game and both Harry and Draco searched for it. I could see it, but I made no move to tell them where it was.

"Watch out Dianne." George called. My vision came back to the Quaffle making its way towards me at a high speed.

I caught the Quaffle, but it knocked me off my broom with the speed that was behind it. I caught the metal part of the broom that my feet to stay, and held the Quaffle under my other arm.

Seeing my difficulty, Draco paused the game for a minute and pulled me onto my broom.

"Are you all right?" he asked, handing me the Quaffle back.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said breathlessly.

"Talk to you afterwards." Draco said and sped off as the game continued.

_

* * *

_

After the match: In Gryffindor Common room:

During the match I made several more saves, and I stayed on my broom. Fred and George had the time of their lives.

At the end of the game, we ended up with a draw because Gryffindor had the same amount of points, and no one could find the Snitch.

Fred copied Draco and flew into the stands where Mione was. He pulled her onto his broom and raced upwards into the sky with her.

"That fella's a prat." George said, looking up at the disappearing two ad broom.

"Well done George. While you were staring at a dead bug, waiting for it to jump to life and dance, we've all figured out that our Fred is a complete prat." Lee said patting Georges shoulder.

"Well if I'm Fred's twin, who happens to be better looking, does that mean that I'm a prat too?" George asked, eyes wide with fake fear.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to fly off with some girl on your broom and snog them in the mid-air?" I asked.

"Who do you think I am? Fred?" George scoffed, but still had his grin.

"Of course not George. It's obvious that you're not Fred. How could you even think that?" Harry asked.

"True. I am the better looking twin. It's easy to tell the difference." George said proudly.

I turned to Draco. "Record this conversation. I have a feeling we'll be having the exact same one with Fred later." Draco smirked.

_

* * *

_

Few weeks later: Star-gazing at the Astronomy Tower:

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is going to happen when our child is born? What will everyone's reactions be?" I asked. The thought has been annoying me for a while.

"Don't know. The Slytherin's won't be happy, but I don't care about them. Knowing your friends, I'd say they'd understand." He messed with a strand of my hair.

"I hope they do." I murmured.

"Why are you worried? In case they won't accept him? In case he'll be treated differently?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "It's because he'd be born with his parents only fourteen." I curled closer into Draco's side.

"He's a Malfoy. He'll be ok. His father will make sure of it. And I'm sure his mam will too." Draco reassured.

I certainly hope so, for everyone's sake.

I wonder will the child have mind powers like myself, or am I a once off? If he will, I'll have to tell Draco everything.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Did Lucius ever tell you anything about mind powers?" I asked. Draco looked at me, his expression puzzled.

"My grandfather told me. He used to work with people that had an advanced mind. Why do you ask?"

"Myself and Neville have it. Well, I do. Neville's wore away." I admitted.

"Ok. So who are you getting help from for it?" Draco asked. I sat up out of his warmth.

"When I tell you, will you promise not to get too angry with me?" I asked.

"I promise. What's up?"

"Well, you're father is a ghost that's hanging around the castle. He said he has to train me, so every third weekend or so, I've to go into the Forbidden Forest and train my mind and get control of it." I said and held my breath, waiting for his reaction.

Draco was silent.

"I know I should have told you at first and I'm sorry."

"Ssshhh. It's ok." Draco said, pulling me into a hug.

"Are you angry with me? Stupid question. Of course you're angry. I wouldn't blame you."

"I'm only angry because you should have told me. If you need help to control your mind, you go to anyone who can help. Even if it's my father. Can I come with you to your next lesson?" Draco asked.

_Of course._ I said to him.

"Whoa. That was your mind?" he asked. I nodded.

"I can read your thoughts too." I added.

"I better be good then." He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you are or not. I've already seen you being bold." I winked at him.

"Maybe when the child is born we could go for round two, without the baby this time though." He added.

"It's a date."

_

* * *

_

Night of training: Draco's dorm:

"Draco. You can stay if you want. I'll only be an hour or two. Get yourself some sleep." I whispered.

"No. I'll come with you. I told you I would." Draco took off his PJ's and pulled on jeans and runners.

"You forgot your top." I pointed out.

"I know. I just thought that you'd like to see me topless for a bit." He smirked.

"Someone's very proud of their Quidditch toned body." I commented.

"Well you seem to like it." He reminded me as he put on his hoodie.

"Of course I like it. Now come on. I can't be late or I'll get in huge trouble." I said and we left.

Sneaking out of the castle was easy enough. Hagrid was asleep in his house so we just walked past and deep into the forest.

"Ah. You're here. Hello son." Lucius greeted, noticing Draco behind me.

"Lucius." Draco nodded his head as if he were speaking to someone important.

"You finally decided to tell him."

"I'm not keeping any secrets from my boyfriend anymore." I stated.

"How sweet. Now begin your warm up." Lucius told me. I walked to my usual stump and sat on it cross legged, my eyes closed.

[_Dianne, __**Others**_]

_Hey Draco. _

_**Dianne?**_

_Yup. What's Lucius at?_

_**Nothing really. He's just talking to Snape. **_

_Do you know about what?_

_**No. I think there could be secret romances going on.**_

_Good job your mam split with him._

_**Yeah. Hold on a minute. Lucius is going to stop your warm up now.**_

_Ok. I won't be able to talk when I get off the stump ok?_

_**Sure. Go on ahead. **_

I opened my eyes and got off my stump. Lucius walked across to me and took my shoulders.

"I want to try something." He explained. He closed his own eyes and began to concentrate.

"Read my thoughts." He ordered.

I obeyed, and it came to me easily. I didn't have to concentrate.

_**Tell me when you can read my mind.**_

_Uh. I can read your thoughts. _I glanced at Draco, who was just as confused as I was, but he tried to hide it.

"Severus. Her mind is stronger than we anticipated. I think we're going to have to go to higher level." He said. Snape must be co-working with Lucius on this. He nodded.

"Dianne, tell me what you're able to do with your mind." Lucius said.

"Well I can do the read other minds thing. Talk back to whoever I want. Listen to peoples conversations, even if they're miles away from me. Don't know what else." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can you move anything?" he asked.

"Haven't tried it." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you will by tomorrow morning. What have you got first class?" Lucius asked. What's that got to do with anything?

"CMC. Why?" I asked.

"What's CMC?" Snape asked.

"Oh. Care of Magical Creatures. I forgot how old you guys were."

"I was just wondering of you could practise in class. If you're going out into the forest, yourself and Draco ditch. You need to practise." Lucius said.

"We could do that. Hagrid wouldn't notice. If he does Mione could help distract him." I said.

"Good. Now, see your stump?"

"Yeah. You want me to move it to there?" I asked, pointing to the spot. There was a loud thud and the stump was where I was pointing.

"You just imagined the stump sitting there didn't you." Lucius stated. I nodded, proud of myself.

I looked at Draco and suddenly he was beside me.

"I could get used to this." I said and hugged him.

"I'm sure you could. This day three weeks, next training session." Lucius said.

I stopped walking away.

"Can't. We'll be on our summer holidays." I pointed out.

"Fine. Then practise through the summer. I'll visit you every now and then and see how you're getting –" Lucius was cut off by a deep growling coming from behind us. Wands were raised, but we could see nothing. It was too dark, even with _Lumos_.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered.

Lucius shushed me.

"I've just put up a shield around the four of us. It isn't the strongest, so keep your guard up." Lucius commanded.

No one said a word. I felt myself go stiff. The bump was beginning to show again.

_Draco._

_**What?**_

_Will you perform the concealing spell again. Junior is starting to show again._

_**I can't perform it without saying the spell. Did Granger teach you any spells that causes people to become deaf?**_That triggered a memory that Mione showed me. She taught me the spell so that I could zap Parkinson last year. It was quite funny.

_Yeah._ I said the spell. To test it out, I called Lucius' name. He didn't respond.

_Do it now._

Draco cast the spell and my baby disappeared again.

_**Ok?**_

_Yeah. Thanks._ I lifted the spell and another growl was heard. Some bushes surrounding us started to rustle.

"_Expelliarmus._" I cast at the bush nearest to us. It stopped rustling, and the culprit stepped out to meet us.

"Oh sweet Merlin." I whispered, looking at Hagrid's fully grown dragon standing in front of us.

**

* * *

**

Please Review, it'll make my day. Thanks for reading!


	12. Secret's Out

**fHey guys! Thanks to my reviewer/s. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is my longest so far! Yay. I have a feeling that I'm going to write another one that's going to be even longer though.  
Please review!**

**Chapter 12: Secret's out!**

_[At the end of chapter 11]"Oh sweet Merlin." I whispered, looking at Hagrid's fully grown dragon standing in front of us._

Lucius strengthened the shield around us.

"_Aguamenti_." I cast at the dragon, getting through the shield. I can't let it get near the castle.

The jet of water just hopped off him like a ball hitting a wall.

"_Everte Statum._" Draco cast, but it didn't affect the dragon at all.

The dragon beat his wings harshly. The three of us (Snape hadn't moved since he was a ghost and all) were blown off our feet.

"Draco, we have to lead him away from the castle, maybe the dragon will lose interest then." I suggested.

"Good idea. But where? The nearest dragon sanctuary I know is with the Weasel's brother, and that's in Romania." Draco pointed out.

"It's better than it killing a load of students in the castle. It could save so much trouble."

"Dianne has a point, but how are you getting there?" Lucius asked.

"Flying of course. _Accio broom._" I cast. I looked at Draco.

"Are you coming?"

He hesitated for a second, but then smiled.

"I think you're nuts, but nuts usually gets the job done." He smirked. "_Accio broom._"

Our brooms came instantly and we took off.

"_Relashio_." Sparks shot out of the end of my wand, catching the dragons attention.

I repeatedly used the spell and eventually we were out of the trees, out into the dark sky.

"So we're going to fly the whole way to Romania?"

"Yeah. You up to it?" I asked.

[Imagine You and Me by Lifehouse in the background]

"I'm going to have to be. I guess this is a little adventure, isn't it?" he smirked.

"I guess so. Hey, it's worth it. Especially since it's with you." I smiled and we took off into the night, our own little adventure beginning.

* * *

Hours later we reached Romania. The sun had already risen

"Do you know where the sanctuary is?" Draco asked, searching for it.

"No. Will you go down lower to the ground and get a look? I'll keep the dragon distracted until you find it." I said.

"Ok. Be careful." Draco replied and kissed me before leaving.

"Same to you. Don't be seen." I said and kept the dragons attention on me.

As I flew, I saw a heavy storm rushing towards me.

"Oh fuck." I have to go straight through. I can't go down, backwards or to any other side because the dragon will get me.

"Brace yourself Dianne." I said to myself and myself and the dragon disappeared into the black cloud that flashed with lightening.

I kept the dragon behind me at all costs.

Every now and again I had to stop so that I could find the dragon, and then nearly get hit by either it, or lightening.

"Dianne!" came Draco's voice. The only thing is I couldn't see him.

"Where are you?" I yelled.

"Below the cloud. I found the sanctuary. Weasel's waiting for us." He said.

I dived down out of the cloud, closely followed by the dragon.

"I'm on my way." I called, but suddenly my broom was hit my lightening.

"Fuck." I increased my speed, crashing down to the ground quicker.

I passed Draco in a blur.

"Dianne, slow down. You won't be able to pull up!" Draco yelled.

"I can't. My broom is alight!" I replied.

Draco was suddenly alongside me.

"Ditch your broom and get on behind me." He ordered.

I did as he said, and held onto him tightly.

"How is junior?" he asked.

"Fine. Not a peep." I rested my head on Draco's shoulder, and his cheek tipped mine. I got a kick.

"Until now." I added.

Draco laughed and we got to the sanctuary, where Charlie was waiting for us.

"Down here." He called.

Draco parked the broom beside the house.

"Go inside. I'll take care of the dragon." He told us.

Draco took his broom and we headed inside.

"How are we getting back to Hogwarts?" I asked, thinking about my destroyed broom.

"Is it worth going back? School is over in three weeks anyway. We're not missing anything important." Draco asked.

"Where are we going after we leave school for the summer. Neither of us have parents to go to." I pointed out.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes."

Charlie walked into the house, satisfied with himself.

"That is a fine dragon you brought. Another one of Hagrid's?" Charlie asked, sitting down across from us.

"Yeah. He always seems to find something to destruct the school." I said yawning.

"I have a spare double bed inside. Take a rest and then I'll Floo you both back to Hogwarts."

"We're not going back to Hogwarts. We're going to take our summer holidays early." Draco said.

"Dumbledore will want you two especially back into Hogwarts because of what happened before." Draco and I gave him questioned looks.

"Ginny owled me. Now you to go and get some rest while I contact Dumbledore." Charlie ushered us into the spare bedroom. The curtains drew themselves and the covers pulled themselves back. PJ's appeared on us and we climbed into bed.

"Guess we're going to have to put up with Hogwarts for a while longer." I murmured.

"Yeah. I wonder why Dumbledore wants us in particular back into Hogwarts." Draco agreed.

"No idea. He knows that we've nowhere to go and probably wants to know where we were thinking of going." I suggested sleepily. Draco didn't look like he wanted to sleep any time soon. I just dozed off, completely oblivious to the outside world.

* * *

"Don't worry. I've everything explained to Dumbledore and he's ok with it." Charlie reassured me as I stepped inside the fireplace.

"Sure." I said, a little awkward about landing in Dumbledore's office.

"Here's some powder." Charlie said, holding out the jar.

I took a handful and said where my destination was.

I held my breath and closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over.

I fell forward out of the fireplace after landing and tumbled. My head hit Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah. Miss Longbottom. How was your trip?" Dumbledore asked, eating lemon drops.

"Which? With the dragon or the Floo?" I asked, straightening myself out.

"Both. How did you come across the dragon?" Dumbledore asked, but I had a feeling that he already knew.

Just then, Draco came tumbling into the office. I helped him to his feet.

"There you are Mr Malfoy. I suggest you both go down to lunch now." Dumbledore said, forgetting his question.

"Thanks sir. Bye." We said and left quickly.

"Why did you take longer come through the network?" I asked.

"Because Charlie wanted to say something to be before I left. Not allowed to tell you though."

"Aw. Why not?" I asked.

"It's something that I'll tell you when we get married." Draco said smugly.

Just as he said that, Lavender had walked around the corner.

"Oh my gosh! I have to tell everyone. Hey you! Dianne Longbottom is getting married to Draco Malfoy!" she yelled down the corridor."

"That's going to be awkward." I said.

"Yeah, but we've been through awkward before. What's new?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"That's true." He agreed and we left to our own dorms to change.

* * *

"I feel like wearing something different." I mused to myself.

I searched through my wardrobe for something to wear.

Sitting on Lavenders bed, I saw a catalogue, but not like the ones Mione would have. Mione has the Muggle ones which take days for your order to come through. I mean a Wizarding catalogue.

I grabbed it off the bed and dived onto my own bed. This is instant.

I found a spaghetti strap sundress and ordered it with a flick of my wand. The dress appeared in front of me and with another flick of my wand it appeared on me. I tied up my hair into a neat little bun and slipped on a pair of flats.

I met Draco outside the Great Hall, where he was talking to Blaise Zambini. Blaise was the only Slytherin that stayed friends with Draco after he began dating me.

"Good luck trying to get rid of Parkinson. It's difficult." Draco said as I stood beside him.

"Hey Blaise. Tough time with Parkinson? I'll visit your common room later and help you out with that." I offered.

"Sure. Thanks." Blaise said and went inside for .

"Come on. We need to eat."

We walked into the hall and everyone that was talking stopped. Even the teachers stopped their conversation.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully and Draco and I left to our own tables.

I sat in between Fred and George, since George was feeling lonely because Fred was occupied with Hermione.

"Dianne. The dragon slayer! Our saviour! How's one of my many brothers?" George asked.

"No problem. He was delighted with the new dragon. I think he made a whole list of names to call his new dragon." I said.

"Just like Charlie. No wonder he hasn't got a bird yet. I better give him a few pointers." He laughed and killed his sausage.

I filled myself with food, and talked to the guys for a while. I was asked loads of questions about the dragon journey myself and Draco went on.

* * *

Since Draco and I were late for lunch, most people left before us. When we were about to leave, the Twins held us back.

"We need to talk to you about something important. Something life changing for Hogwarts." They said.

The two led us into an empty slipway to Hogsmeade that they found recently. Everyone was in their common rooms and teachers were in the staff room talking, so we didn't have to sneak around as much as we should have been able to, so it was ok. The Twins had their minds set on something, and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about what they were going to talk about.

"We heard from someone we know that you and Dianne are getting married, didn't we George?" Fred asked.

"Sure did Fred. We know that Lavender Brown tends to over-exaggerate her stories, and then it bends as the gossip moves along."

"After hearing the same rumour run through the Great Hall, we began to ask ourselves, could it be true? Could Draco, the Slytherin Prince, have proposed to our Dianne, the uncontrollable little Gryffindor that everyone fears and loves at the same time?"

"So we decided, after Fred was finished snogging young Hermione, that we should ask the two in question, and so here we are."

"Fred, George. What exactly did you want to ask us?" I asked, figuring that I confused them. They come up with such a big introduction, that sometimes they forget the point of the whole thing.

"Uh, what was our question again Fred?"

"No idea. Just give us a minute kids." Fred said and the two had a little conference.

Seconds later, they were back with their question.

"Draco, this one is for you. Dianne, watch." George instructed.

"Draco, have you, or have you not, proposed to Dianne?" Fred asked.

"Do you really think, as a Malfoy, that I would propose at such a young age? You do know we're only in third year, not seventh." Draco said sarcastically. The kind of sarcastic that he would use to shatter someone's confidence into nothing.

"We know that, you guys are only in third year and all, but you both have been through so much that we'd thought you'd just pop the question." Fred explained.

"Just one of those thoughts, you know." George shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd love to marry her, just not yet. Maybe sixth or seventh year." Draco said, ready to walk off.

George caught his arm.

"We're not done yet."

"What else is there?" I asked.

Fred looked at me, dead in the eye.

"Are you, or are you not, pregnant with Draco's child?"


	13. Bad Dreams

Chapter 13: Bad Dreams

_Pervious chapter: Fred looked at me, dead in the eye. "Are you, or are you not, pregnant with Draco's child?"_

I glanced at Draco, and then looked down. My swollen belly showed itself again. That gave the Twins their answer.

I waited for their reaction.

"Congratulations!" fthey yelled, hugging the two of us. To be honest, I wasn't surprised. Draco seemed to be though.

Both got down onto their knees and started talking to the baby.

"Hello Fred junior."

"Hey George junior."

"Maybe Forge."

"Or Gred."

"Or both!"

I pulled both of them to their feet.

"You are to tell no one about him." I told them.

"Pranksters honour!" they unisonized.

"But on one condition." George added.

"What?" I sighed.

"His middle name has to be either Gred or Forge." Fred said.

"Fine. You two pick one of them and I'll use it as his middle name."

"Gred!" they suddenly exclaimed.

"Fine. Something Gred Malfoy. Can we go now?" I asked.

The twins nodded, identical grins on their faces.

Draco cast the spell to conceal the baby and then took my hand.

"What? Where's Gred?!" George yelled.

"Shut up. He's still there. I can't walk around with my baby sticking out of my stomach." I replied.

The Twins looked relieved and then let us leave.

"But if we find you two being bold in the bedroom again we'll know about it." George called behind us.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go on and prank Mc Gonagall, give you both something to do." I said I left, hand in hand with Draco.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know the baby had shown himself." I apologised profusely to him.

"It's ok. You couldn't have controlled it anyway. Not even Hogwarts can control them. It's impossible." Draco said and brought me into an empty classroom.

"What are we doing in here? This is Snape's old classroom." I asked as he locked the door. He copied the spell that I used when we were in Malfoy Manor.

"I just didn't get to do this in a while. I'll be gentle." Draco said. He stood in front of me, one hand at my back. He traced along my jaw line with his other hand, his blue-grey eyes piercing into me.

"Ok." I whispered.

Draco slowly leaned down to me, his lips getting closer and closer so mine.

I closed the space between us and kissed him. My eyes closed as I wrapped my arms around him lightly.

I felt his hand on the small of my back, getting lower and lower. I took his wrist and took it away from my ass.

I felt his smirk against my lips, and our private time got hotter.

_

* * *

_

Hogwarts Train, on the way to the station.

"Hey Draco. There's Fawkes." I said opening the train window.

The phoenix flew in the window and rested himself on Draco's head.

I took the two letters from the bird's beak, one for me and the other for Draco.

_Dear Miss Longbottom,_

_Madam Pomfrey has informed me that you  
are pregnant with Draco's child, 6 months  
on I hear. What I wanted to say was that  
I have a Muggle home set up for you and  
Draco for a month or two, then you both  
will be going to The Burrow, aka the home  
of the Weasley family. Draco's letter has a  
bit more information about the home you  
are staying in. Also, Madam Pomfrey has  
told me about the spell you use to conceal  
the child while you are in public. You are  
allowed to use the spell, but that spell  
__only__. Please take care of yourselves._

_Professor A. Dumbledore_

"He didn't say where the house is."

"He said it on mine." Draco said as the train pulled into the station.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Number 6, Privet Drive." Draco read.

"Cool."

_

* * *

_

Privet Drive:"What number did you say again?" I asked.

"Six. Must be near the start. We came in the back way." Draco said.

"Oh right." I looked at the door number of the house beside me.

"We came in the side. That one is 26." I said.

"20 more to go then."

Minutes later we got to number six.

Draco took out the key and unlocked the door.

"I wonder are we sharing a bed." Draco said, and we brought our stuff upstairs.

"Must all of you guys have a one tracked mind?" I asked, following him up the stairs.

"I guess so. Look where that idea got us."

"The only thing we haven't done yet is get married." I added.

"Do you want to?" Draco asked as we walked into the first bedroom. A bunk bed.

"Damn." I heard Draco mutter and I wrapped my arm around him.

"I might slip into bed beside you the odd night." I assured him.

"Does tonight count?"

"Most likely." I said and put my bag up against the wall.

_

* * *

_

That evening:"Draco, will you stop playing with the phone. You'll break it." I called from the kitchen. I was in the middle of making dinner and the messing was driving me nuts.

"How do you know how to use all of this Muggle stuff?" Draco asked, coming into the kitchen.

"I was in Mione's house several times. She taught me and I watched her mother cook too." I explained, cutting up meat.

"Yeah? What are you making now?"

"Do you like curry?" I asked.

"Never had it. My diet was strict. What is it?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around my stomach and looked over my shoulder.

"I'll surprise you when it's ready. Get yourself something small to eat. The curry won't be ready for a while." I said, finishing up.

Draco searched through the presses and took out a bottle of wine.

"Do you think Dumbledore would mind if we finished a few bottles of wine, both colours?" he asked.

"Dumbledore won't know." I said, taking the cork off the bottle with the corkscrew.

"There's glasses in the top press." I pointed out and then cleared up my workspace.

* * *

I served up dinner and handed Draco his third glass of wine and a few fresh bottles.

"Think we're going to have headaches in the morning?" Draco asked.

"Nah. I just won't stop drinking the wine. I think the presses are refilling themselves." I said.

"What way do you think sleeping arrangements will be like?"

"From what Mione told me, the girls stay together and the guys stay together. You're going to have to share with Ron!" I laughed.

"You have to share with hormones." He replied.

"They're for worse. I've more hormones since I'm pregnant."

"That's true."

_

* * *

_

One month later: 10:55pmWe arrived at The Burrow by side-along-apparition with Dumbledore.

"Don't worry. Mr and Mrs Weasley are fully aware of your status Miss Longbottom. None of the children know though. Mr Potter and Ms Granger are already there. Next winter, you can return to the house if you want. You both seemed to have gotten a benefit out of it." Dumbledore was with a twinkle in his eye. He knew we were drinking the wine.

"Just so you know, I took the alcohol out of the wine because I knew you were going to taste a few bottles." Dumbledore mentioned.

"That explains why I didn't wake up with a hangover every morning." I figured.

"Don't want the child or his parents to be alcoholics." Dumbledore said as he disappeared.

We went ahead inside, and the living room was empty.

"Lovely." I said, and Mrs Weasley appeared in the kitchen.

"There you are children. I have your beds ready. Unfortunately there's no room left in either Ginny or Ron's rooms so both of you are sharing Fred and George's room. I warned them to be good so you should be ok for the moment. I think they're still awake but the others are asleep though so be quiet when you go up. Your trunks are in the room too. Goodnight." She said and ushered us up to bed.

We went into the Twins' room and walked straight into messing.

"It's my favourite sex couple!" George exclaimed quietly.

Here we go.

"Favourite? Who else is having sex?"

"Fred and Mione are on the roof. Poor Georgie is all alone." George moaned.

"So is Ron. You and him can go on the front lawn." Draco joked.

"And leave you two to your nasty? Not happening dears." George laughed.

"You actually think we're going to have sex again while I'm like this? I don't think so." I said. I'd love some pizza right now. Damn cravings.

"Would your mam mind if I use a bit of magic. I'm starving." I asked.

"Go on ahead. As long as you're sharing with us." George said, leaning back on some pillows. I sat down on one of the set up beds and took out my wand. After flicking my wand, a pizza appeared, floating in front of us.

"Just what I had in mind." George said and grabbed a slice, as did Draco.

"You can expect this a lot more often. She has an obsession with pizza now that junior is inside her." Draco said.

"It's not obsession, it's craving. Check your vocabulary Draco." George said, holding up a book: 'Pregnancies for Dummies'.

"You bought a book about pregnancies?" I said disbelievingly.

"Oh sure. I'm going to ask Madam Pomfrey can I help her deliver the baby. I've went to different hospitals in the past month watching mammies and nursies delivering babies. I know how to do it. So does Fred although I think he fainted a few times. Weakling." George laughed, stuffing his mouth with a whole slice of pizza. "Yum."

_

* * *

_

Following afternoon:"RON!!!" Ginny yelled across the house.

"You're over-reacting Ginny. Calm down." Mione begged.

"What happened?" I asked Harry, who was after coming out of Ron's room.

"Ron stole Ginny's womanly stuff for an experiment. I don't know what he's doing though."

"Send Fred and George in. They'll find out easily enough." I suggested.

"Send you in. Ron'll tell you because he's afraid you'll box his teeth out." Harry said and stood aside to let me in. I sighed and walked inside the room.

Ron was standing there putting on make-up that he stole from Ginny. Extremely freaky.

He turned around to me. "It's not what it looks like."

"Sure." I said.

I stepped out of the room, bewildered.

"What's he at?" Harry asked.

"Trying on Ginny's make-up. I think we need help from Mrs. Weasley. And probably St. Mungo's too." I said, heading for Ginny's room to explain to her what's going on with Ron.

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later:I climbed into bed, worn out from the work Mrs. Weasley had set us during the past two weeks. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_I was standing in the basement of Malfoy Manor. The whole place was drained out from water, but seaweed was everywhere. The cages were thrown over to a corner of the room, and were also covered in seaweed. The smell of salt in the room was horribly strong._

_I turned around, feeling something was standing behind me. I froze. A line of about eight to ten Death Eaters were standing there, all of their wands raised._

"_This is only a dream, this is only a dream." I repeatedly told myself, trying to wake up. It didn't work._

_As I glanced around the room, the area around me became smoky. It wasn't simple fire smoke. It was the smoke that Death Eaters disappear in, but no Death Eaters were appearing. I started to back away, mainly because I had no wand on me and my concealing spell wasn't cast._

"_Where are you going?" one of them asked. I couldn't tell who had said it. I didn't recognise the voice either._

_I didn't answer. I was too scared to. The temperature in the room dropped suddenly. The drop wasn't by a few degrees or so but by about ten. _

_The Dementors appeared, freezing the floor under themselves and others._

_Voldemort walked out from behind the group, his wand at my stomach._

"_Say goodbye to your baby." He cackled and shot a spell at my stomach. I received no injury but I'm sure my baby did, because all that I had in my womb was dead weight._

"No!" I sat up in bed, sweat running down my face, my chest, my back, everywhere. Suddenly Draco was on the bed beside me, gripping my shoulders, and the Twins were looking at me with wide, scared eyes.

"Sorry guys." I breathlessly told them, shock was still running through me from the dream. "Bad dream. Sorry I scared you."

One thing I noticed when Draco touched me for a second time, I got no kick from the baby.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took later than usual to update the chapter. I had a writer's block for a while. Please review.


	14. How to Save a Life

Chapter 14: How to Save A Life

"Mrs. Weasley, can I ask you something?" I asked. I go up early specifically to speak to her alone.

"Call me Molly dear. What is it?" she asked, stopping her cleaning for a minute.

"Are you able to scan my womb to see if the baby is ok?" I asked.

"I can't I'm afraid to say but my Aunty Muriel does. She's been able to check up and deliver babies in her time and I reckon she still can. Just let me tell Arthur that we're heading to Muriel's and then we'll go. Don't bother changing out of your PJ's. You'll be ok without them. You can have breakfast when when we get back." Molly made it sound like a quick thing, but fright still embraced me.

"Why the sudden need?" she asked.

"I just have a feeling about something." I said. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and George walked through the door. He didn't seem surprised to see me there.

Molly left to tell Mr Weasley that herself and I were leaving for her aunties.

"You going somewhere with mum?" George asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to get the baby checked."

"Did your dream last night have anything to do with Gred?" George asked. I saw that he was already fully dressed, while I was still in my PJ's.

"Voldemort killed him." I said quietly.

"No wonder you were crying while you were sleeping." George said. He seems to really care about the unborn child.

"Come on. We'll go now. I've let Arthur know we're going." Molly said.

"Can I come?" George asked suddenly.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"I want to see if Dianne's baby is ok. Besides, Draco isn't here and I don't want to disturb him from his sleep. After Dianne woke last night he was awake for hours worrying about her." George said.

"All night? I told him it was ok." I said.

"My idiot twin told him that he saw you crying while sleeping, which bothered daddy." George said.

"Ok. Can he come?" I asked Molly.

"If you want."

Five minutes later we were at Molly's aunties house.

"Molly? What's wrong?" Muriel asked, seeing her with George and I.

"Can we come in?" Molly asked.

* * *

After explaining that I was the pregnant one and not Molly, Muriel put me lying on a bed. She made me take off my top because it was getting in her way. George had his eyes closed but I told him it was ok, that I knew he wouldn't be looking at me funny.

Muriel closed the blinds with a simple flick of her wand. Since he didn't see her do that, the sound of the blinds closing made him jump. I laughed.

The tip of Muriel's wand lit up and she held it on its side, letting it glide over my stomach.

"Is George the father?" Muriel asked, glancing between the two of us. George's cheeks matched his hair.

"No. George is only here because he father is worn out. He was awake all night worrying about me." I explained.

"Ah. Do I know the father's family?"

I glanced at Molly, who answered for me. "You don't, his family isn't that well known." I knew better than to correct her. Muriel mustn't like the Malfoy's.

When the scan was finished, the wand shot a projection of the child on the white wall beside me. One thing I knew from what I was looking at, was that there was two babies inside me and not just one. Where did the second one come from?

"Merlin." Muriel whispered. Molly looked up at the image and stopped breathing.

"What's wrong?" George asked for me.

A tear slipped down Molly's face, and even Muriel's too.

"The child on the right is about to die, and there's nothing we can do about it." Muriel answered.

"Die? What do you mean?" I asked.

"The baby's little heart is going to stop soon." Muriel said.

George was horrified, while I was numb. Six months for nothing.

"Do you know when it's going to stop?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon approximately." Muriel said.

"I want to go to Hogwarts." I said.

"I know it's a sad moment, but why do you want to go back to school during the summer holidays?" George asked.

"Hogwarts is where he started, Hogwarts is where he's going to d-d-die." I choked on the last word.

"You got pregnant in Hogwarts?" Muriel asked. I nodded.

"If you want."

* * *

Since Hogwarts was out, we Apparated straight to my old dorm. We consisted of me, Draco, the Twins, Mione, Molly and Arthur. Mione was already in tears, as was George. Molly was about to cry in a minute. Draco was completely silent. He hasn't ate, slept or said a word since I told him about the baby, and that baby had become babies.

I climbed up onto one of the beds. Muriel said I'll know when the child has died when I get a sick feeling in my stomach, followed by a jab in my womb.

Draco finally spoke for the first time in twenty-four hours. "Has it happened yet?"

"Come on guys. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind if we take something small from the kitchen." Arthur said and everyone left, leaving myself and Draco to talk.

"No it hasn't." I replied.

Suddenly Lucius appeared in the room.

"What's wrong with the baby?" he asked. How does he know?

"I heard Granger talking one night." He answered my mental question.

"The child is going to die from heart failure." I said, my voice breaking halfway through the sentence.

"You can save him you know." Lucius said, walking towards us.

"How?"

"You _do_ remember that you're mentally advanced. How do you think I heard your question?"

"I thought my mind wasn't strong enough for healing other people yet?"

"This one is inside you. It's different." Lucius said. "Concentrate on your child's heartbeat. As soon as it stops for the final time, use your mind to transfer energy to the heart. That'll let it start beating again. The transfer will wear you out a lot but you'll be ok. Both of you will. Another thing. You have to stop using the concealment charm, that's what's affecting the child so much. The inventor of the spell used it when she was six months on, not for the full time she was pregnant. Since it's the summer holidays you won't need to use it as much."

Upon hearing footsteps, Lucius disappeared.

The guys came back into the room.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my baby's little heartbeat. When I concentrated, listening to the tiny thumping sounds inside me, I nearly started to cry.

Finally, the little beating stopped and I began to transfer my energy into the child. I gripped Draco's hand tighter, indicating what I was doing.

"What's she doing?" Fred asked but Draco shushed him.

After most of my energy was gone, I felt the little heartbeat inside me starting again. I kept the transfer going for a small while, only I decreased the amount he's getting at once. When I was completely worn, I stopped and fell back onto my pillows.

"Dianne?" Draco called, noticing my grip had ceased.

"I did it. I saved him." I smiled.

"What do you mean saved him?" Molly asked.

"Draco and Mione will tell you. For now, I just want to sleep." I said and closed my eyes again, happy that I can hold onto my child for another three months.

_

* * *

_

That night: in the Twins' room:"So this whole time, you had mental powers?" George questioned.

"Yeah. Fred, will you stop thinking about you and Mione on the roof. I don't need the details." I said. Fred and Mione blushed. Draco made a gagging noise.

"Sorry. I just had a great night."

"You read minds? What am I thinking now?" George asked.

"That you're going to be a nurse and deliver babies when you're qualified from school." I lied. Fred gaped at his twin.

"You're going to be a nurse? But what about our store? The cool one which everyone from school is going to go to?" Fred whined.

"She's lying! I was thinking about the names we're going to call our shop! Delivering babies is going to be a part-time job!" George defended.

"Technically I wasn't lying, I was telling the truth partially." I said. The Twins identically stuck out their tongues at me. I laughed.

"How come you didn't tell us you were pregnant?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to keep it a secret for as long as I could. I don't know how George and Fred found out though." Fred glanced at Mione, who got shy.

"You know I sleep-talk. It's not my fault." Mione said.

"So I had to tell George because he's my twin."

"But I'm your brother." Ron said.

"Exactly why not to tell you." George and Fred said in sync.

"How far along are you?" Harry asked.

"Just gone six months."

"I just realised!" George exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Since there's two children, will the other child's middle name be Forge?" I never thought about that. I looked at Draco. He didn't seem to mind.

"Sure. But only the middle names are Gred and Forge." That felt funny to say.

"Wouldn't expect it any other way Mrs Malfoy." Fred joked. To be honest, it's starting to grow on me.

_

* * *

_

July 31_st__: Harry's birthday: Kitchen: _"Seriously guys, there was no need for you guys to do this." Harry said as he looked at the huge birthday cake that we had made for him.

"Of course there is mate. It's your birthday." Ron said clapping Harry's back.

"Thought you might like the cake design." I said looking at it. It was shaped like a Quidditch pitch. I had made icing goal hoops on each end of the rectangular shaped cake. Mione had made little Quidditch players for the Gryffindor house team. Mini-Harry was circling the cake with his own little Snitch.

"Of course. It must have taken you guys ages to make it." Harry said inspecting the little players.

"Hey, is that Draco in Gryffindor colours?" Harry smirked.

"Gryffindor colours? Where?" Draco looked at his mini-self in the red and gold colours.

He then looked up at me. "You are so in Slytherin colours next time."

"If you say so honey." I said.

"All you kids in the picture." Arthur announced. I was put standing in the front with Draco since I was the pregnant one. Just before Arthur took the picture, Draco and I kissed, which was caught on the camera.

"Beautiful." Molly said proudly.

When the picture was printed out several times, Molly hung hers up on the wall. I transfigured an empty box of chocolates into a frame and slipped the picture into it. I sealed the back of the frame shut tightly. This'll be a picture that's coming to my grave with me.

_

* * *

_

Night before going to Hogwarts: The roof:"We've a quarter of a month left to go." Draco sighed as we looked at the stars above us. I had just released my own stars and they were floating above my head, twinkling brighter than the others.

"Since they're twins, what gender would you like them to be?" I asked.

"A boy and a girl. That way, the family will be even. Two girls and two boys." Draco said.

"Not unless we get a pet."

"True, and was can't risk getting two pets of the opposite gender because they could be humping in front of the kids and we can't have that." I saw Draco grimace at the thought.

"So we'll get a transsexual cat then. Two and a half boys and two and a half girls in the house." I laughed.

"I wonder will it be able to get itself pregnant."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation." I replied.

"We'll find out soon enough though. When the babies are born we're going to buy a mansion and live in it until we die. When we die we'll be buried in the back garden. But that's years away. Now, we've to focus on getting to bed before Molly finds us out here." Draco said and after returning my stars to their box, we climbed back into George and Fred's room for a good night's sleep.

**Funny, I thought this would take a few days to write. Please review!**


	15. Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 15: Back to Hogwarts**

**Thank you guys SO much for reviewing. I'm so happy for getting reviews. It makes my day so much happier.**

* * *

_September 31__st__: Still in Bed:_ Molly came into the room just as we were getting out of bed.

"Dianne, you stay in bed. I just received an owl from Dumbledore. You're allowed to take the train like normal to Hogwarts but when you get to school, you're to go to Dumbledore's office. He has something planned for you." Molly explained and handed me the letter to read.

I got out of bed and went to the shower before the guys got to it.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants." I mused.

_

* * *

_

At Hogwarts:The group of us got off the train last so that there's less of a risk of my belly being seen.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and gave Draco a quick kiss.

"Rent a room." Fred said, covering up his voice with his hand to make it sound different.

"Leave them Fred. They're just expressing their love for each other." George said, hitting his twins arm.

After bidding bye to them I made my way to Dumbledore's office. I took out the letter from earlier and read the PS. _I like __lemon drops._

"Lemon drops?" I said out loud. There was a sound of movement and I looked up to see the statue moving and stairs appearing as it twisted.

"Cool." I walked up the stairs until I finally reached Dumbledore's office.

Before I even got to knock on the door I heard Dumbledore's voice call me in. I slipped in the door quietly and stood in front of his desk.

"Sit down please. I have a little bit of explaining to do." I obeyed.

"I understand what has happened to you during the holidays with one of your children's conditions, and that you have healed the child. I know that the cause was the concealment spell and that you can't use it again, therefore your stomach is revealed. I also know that the Weasley family, Mr Potter and Miss Granger, and Mr Malfoy of course, know about the existence of the babies too." Dumbledore checked.

"Ok..." I said awkwardly.

"I have made arrangements with the Professors to have a private class with you after school hours while everyone else is in bed. It would be like Potions one night, Charms another and Transfiguration another. Poppy has informed them about your pregnancy too so they know why you're missing class."

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"There's no need to be shy about it. You're not in trouble. Another professor has been in the same position as you when she was your age." Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling. My attention was caught.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your Transfiguration teacher." Dumbledore spilled.

"Professor McGonagall was pregnant when she was fourteen? Do you know who the dad was?" I asked boldly.

"You know him too."

"Snape?"

"No."

"Flitwick?"

"Try again."

"Uh..."

"He's sitting in front of you." Dumbledore added.

"You got McGonagall pregnant? Did she keep it?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Makes sense." I said, looking down at my own twins.

"It would have been awkward, since I 'changed teams' as young people these days call it." Dumbledore said.

I sat in an awkward silence. Dumbledore's gay?

"We're coming off the subject. What I called you here for is to say that I have a room arranged for you for the year. It's one for only you. It'll be good for you to raise the baby in when it's born. It's still inside Gryffindor tower, but just at the very top of the stairs. Through the super locked door." Dumbledore said and rose from his seat. I became embarrassed as he quoted my first year when I tried to hack into it with all of the guys.

"Seriously? Thanks sir." I said, standing too. My new iPod Touch fell out of my pocket. I got it while we were living in the house in Privet Drive.

"What is that Dianne?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh. Let's just say I took advantage of Muggle living." I smiled and Dumbledore led me out of his office.

* * *

We reached the top of the stairs and Dumbledore flicked his wand. I hate when people say their spells mentally.

Dumbledore knocked on it. "Just let me wake him up." I'm sharing with a guy!?

Suddenly the door's eyes opened. The fucking door has eyes and a mouth!

"Ah hello Albus. We haven't been talking in a while." The door said.

"Indeed. But now you will have someone else to talk to. Sir Flamel, this is Dianne. Dianne, this is a ghost who decided to inhabit a door, Sir Nicholas Flamel." Dumbledore said.

"Hey." I said.

"So you're staying here for the year?" Sir Flamel asked.

"I am." I said.

"Can I ask why?"

"You can ask later Sir Flamel." Dumbledore interrupted. "Now can I trust you to take care of young Dianne while she is here?"

"Of course." Sir Flamel said, the door swinging open. The lanterns lit up and I immediately felt a comforting heat hit me. The room was small, but cosy. There was a bed, just like my old one, sitting there with my trunk, schoolbag and a smaller bag with my own personal stuff in it. There was a chest of drawers and my own bathroom.

Sitting on my desk was my dinner and a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Now let's leave Dianne to unpack. Sir Flamel and Dumbledore left me to my dinner.

* * *

I sat in bed with my book. I flicked my wand and soundproofed the room.

Taking out my iPod Touch, I hit play on one of the songs I downloaded.

I've grown to like Justin Bieber. I find his songs good, 'Love Me' being my favourite, and being the one that's playing on loud-speak at the moment.

I continued through my book which I had got from the library while everyone was at dinner. It was a wizarding version of teenage fiction. There were a few other books too but I'll read them some other time.

"Excuse me, can I interrupt?" Sir Flamel asked, leaving his door and making his way into my room.

"Sure." I said, cutting off my music.

"Draco Malfoy of Slytherin is at the portrait looking for you. Should I send him through to here or to the common room?" Sir Flamel asked.

"I'll go down to him. Thanks Sir Flamel." I said and climbed out of bed.

"My duty to help anyone in here any way I can." He saluted and disappeared

I made my way down the stairs and opened the portrait.

"Hey Dianne. Everything ok?" Draco asked.

"No problem. What's up?" We sat down in front of the fire.

"Just wondering how you were. I haven't heard from you since you left for Dumbledore's office. What did he want from you?" Draco questioned.

"He gave me a room away from the other girls, since I can't conceal it and all. I'll be starting night classes tomorrow. One subject per though." I added.

"Do you want me to help tutor you?" Draco asked. "Just to let you keep up with the classes that you've missed."

"Are you sure? I heard some people go mental after tutoring someone." I pointed out.

"Dianne, how many times out of ten are we actually going to do any work?" Draco asked. I finally caught on.

"You're a dirty little fucker." I smiled and then kissed him lightly.

"And you're not?" he replied.

"I'm not Slytherin."

"Hey. That's very house-ist." Draco said, pretending to be offended.

"Do you remember our first year?" I asked, the subject reminding me of my first day.

"Sure I do. It's the day we first met." Draco said.

~ _Flashback ~_

"_Hermione. I like it. You're Mione now." I said and we made our way into an empty compartment._

"_What house do you reckon you're going to end up in?" Mione asked._

"_My granny says it's between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She knows me best." I said proudly._

"_You're going to end up in Slytherin? Keep dreaming Longbottom." A voice said. I turned and saw a guy about my age standing in the doorway._

"_How do you know I'm a Longbottom?" I questioned sharply._

"_I know the sort." He replied._

"_Same. You're blonde, an arrogant bastard and thinks he's worth more than he really is. You're a Malfoy." I snapped. I knew about him because whenever his father is in the paper my granny swears about him. Mam not so much._

"_Oh. A Longbottom with detail. Just for something worthwhile to remember, I'm Draco Malfoy, heir of Slytherin." He shook my hand tightly, piercing my eyes with his own._

"_I'm sure I'll see you soon." I replied and dropped his hand like it was on fire, although it was ice cold._

_He left with a sneer at Mione, and a smirk at me. I stuck out my tongue at him when his back was turned and then closed the door again._

"_You did not just do that." Mione stated._

"_I've an awful habit." I sheepishly said and closed the compartment door._

_~ End Of Flashback ~_

"You stuck out your tongue at me when I left?"

"I had a habit." I said and stuck it out again.

"And it doesn't seem to go away." Draco said and pushed it back into my mouth.

"Sowwy." I said as just before he took his finger back out.

_

* * *

_

2 weeks later: Going to McGonagall's classroom:I left my room and made my way to Professor McGonagall's office for Transfiguration. Fred and George said that they had the prefects sorted so that I wouldn't be caught out of bed.

I knocked on the door of the classroom and McGonagall opened it immediately.

"You're here early." She commented as she brought me inside and towards her desk.

"The earlier I'm here, the earlier we all get to go to bed." I explained and sat at the front of the class, my wand out.

"True. Now here's one of the leftover cups that the class transfigured earlier." McGonagall said and set it down in front of me.

"What am I transfiguring it into?" I asked.

"Into a candle." McGonagall explained to me what the spell was and how it was performed.

After a few practise tries, I finally tried the spell on the cup. It transfigured into a candle, but only the shape. The candle was plastic rather than wax. McGonagall changed it back to its original state and I tried again. I got it this time.

"Good." I lit the candle to get it's scent, and then immediately put it out.

"The smell on it is rotten." I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"That happened to a lot of student's candles earlier. Miss Granger changed hers though. I think it was grass or some sort of greenery." McGonagall said, trying to remember back.

"That's Mione. She likes that sort of thing." I said, remembering her saying that when I spiked her drink with Veritaserum and alcohol. I thought it would be funny to hear her rambling on about nothing and stuff she doesn't usually talk about. I must try that on someone else. I've two done: Hermione and Neville. Maybe I should try it on someone else who could give me something to work with. Maybe Lucius since he was on the same team as Voldemort.

"How to you change the scent?" I asked.

"That's something you could research while you're not in class. Here's the list of things that I'm going to work on with the class during the week. You could practise them yourself and see how you get on with them. You can use your textbook to show you how to perform the spell." McGonagall explained.

"Thanks. I'll practise as much as I can." I said and stood from my desk.

"I'll see you next week Dianne." McGonagall said.

"Goodnight." I said and left the classroom.

_

* * *

_

Following morning: In bed:"Hey Dianne. You up yet?" Draco asked, peeping his head around the door. Sir Flamel knew to let Draco through every time he visited.

"I just woke. What are you doing up so early?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It isn't early. I'm after coming from class. You weren't awake this morning so I left you to get some sleep." Draco explained as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Class is over? What time is it?" I asked, letting out a huge yawn.

"Late enough. I would have expected you to be up sooner. You have Care of Magical Creatures tonight." Draco replied.

"Sure." I said, moving over in the bed to let Draco in beside me.

"Have you been practising spells last night?" he asked when he saw my wand, textbook, and cups strewn across the floor.

"I just dumped them here last night and climbed straight into bed. I was too tired to practise." I explained.

I climbed out of bed to clean them up, and as I went to pick up the first one, my water broke.

* * *

**Please Review**


	16. Passing Through Generations

**Chapter 16: Passing through Generations**

I collapsed onto the ground and clutched my belly. Draco was at my side immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My water broke!" I gasped.

"Huh?" He said confused.

Just then, the Twins walked into the room. When they saw me on the ground I saw their panic.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked as George kneeled down to my other side.

"My water broke.." I repeated.

"Oh Merlin's beard. We have to go to the Hospital wing immediately." George said and put me on my feet immediately.

"She can't walk, we're going to have to carry her." Draco noticed, his arms around me while searching for a blanket.

"You are not carrying me! Draco Malfoy, if you lift me I swear the main names of these kids will be Gred and Forge." I threatened.

"Fine. I'll carry you instead." George interrupted and lifted me up.

"George Weasley! Put me down!" I screamed.

"No can do." He said. His tone was actually serious.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Poppy asked as Fred carried me in.

"The baby's coming." George said and took position beside Madam Pomfrey.

"What are you doing Mr Weasley?" Poppy asked, confused.

"I'm going to help deliver the baby." George said seriously.

I wish I hadn't agreed to letting him be the doctor who'd deliver the baby. I _am_ still a teenager with hormones.

I was rushed into the private end of the Hospital Wing, and Fred put me lying on the bed. Draco held onto my hand tightly, but I knew he was worried.

* * *

_Three hours later:_ "Here are your two children. A baby boy and a baby girl." Poppy said, handing Draco and I a baby beach. I was absolutely knackered.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"How about Scorpius?" Draco suggested for our son, who he was holding.

"Scorpius Gred Malfoy, or Scorpius Forge Malfoy?"

"Scorpius Forge Malfoy. Our daughter can be Julianna Gred Malfoy." I said, looking down at my daughter. She had dark hair and a toothy smile. I kissed her forehead and then swapped babies with Draco. Scorpius looked so much like his father. He had his father's handsome features and white-blonde hair colour.

He opened his eyes and his eyes were a sapphire blue. Just like mine. Julianne must have her dad's.

"Hello Scorpius. How are you?" I cooed.

"Julianna Malfoy, you are the first blood Malfoy in generations." Draco said, holding her up in the air. She laughed.

"Listen! She has your laugh." Draco pointed out. It sounded more like my granny's laugh. Soft, sweet and meaningful.

I looked back down to Scorpius. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes and reached a hand up to touch my cheek. As soon as we touched, I felt power radiating from him. I ignored it. I'm probably imagining it since I'm so tired. I yawned.

"Time for you to get some rest. Scorpius and Julianna have to sleep, just like their mum." Poppy said and the guys had to leave for their beds.

Julianna and Scorpius were already in their cots, fast asleep. I took a few pillows away from underneath my head and then fell asleep.

* * *

_3 months later: After dinner: My room:_ "Hello you little squirt." Draco said as he took Scorpius from the cot beside my bed in my room. I had Julianna and was feeding her from a bottle. McGonagall showed me a spell that transfigured anything into a bottle of milk, considering Hogwarts wasn't ready for baby twins. All I had to do was heat it.

"Was Scorpius fed?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Will you burp him for me though? I didn't get time to because I couldn't shut Julianna. She wouldn't stop yelling for attention." I explained as Julianna was finishing the last part of her bottle.

"Just like her mother." Draco said. Julianna didn't want the rest of the bottle so I sprayed some milk at him.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, wiping his face with Scorpius' bib.

"That was for saying I'm desperate for attention. I'm not." I replied.

"Did you have to spray me though?" Draco asked, laying Scorpius on his back on the bed.

"Because I had to." I said, then falling into silence. All that was heard was the giggles of Julianna as Draco took her from me.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked as he tried to stop the kids from pulling each other's damp hair.

"I don't know. Should we keep the kids a secret anymore? Everyone's going to find out sooner or later. Sooner is always best." I said, thinking about what the consequences would be if I had let out the secret.

"What do you think? Do you think Hogwarts is ready for Julianna and Scorpius yet?" Draco asked, separating Julianna and Scorpius from each other.

"I'm not sure. It would be nice for everyone to know, but I don't want them to have enemies already. Not at such a young age." I said, looking down at their innocent (so to speak) faces.

"Then we'll protect them until they're old enough to know how to defend themselves with magic." Draco suggested, trying to reassure me. He wasn't succeeding.

"I just don't know Draco." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I've never felt so unsure in my life.

"We'll start simple, and just tell the Gryffindor's. If they take it well, then the other houses. The teachers already know so that's ok." Draco pointed out.

"Sure. Let's head to the common room. But we have to change the kids first." I said as a horrible smell of poo entered the room.

"You're not wrong there." Draco agreed as he lifted Julianna under her armpits and brought her to the bathroom while I took Scorpius.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common room: _"So that's it." No, I didn't tell them about Draco and I having sex, but the reason why and what's going to happen. George had to tell them that he delivered the children too and his name was on the birth cert. The from sixth year upwards, excluding Fred and George, had no interest.

Lavender came over to gush over the children but as soon as she came close to me, Julianna burst into tears. Draco burst into laughter. Scorpius sent her a glare for annoying his sister, then turned his attention to a shelf over Lavender's head.

"I'd say you're not holding her right." Lavender scolded and attempted to take Julianna from me. She was stopped when the bookshelf snapped in half and collapsed. A book hit her head.

"You deserved that." Mione muttered. She hated Lavender for trying to flirt with Fred the other day.

The surrounding crowd dispatched and left for their own dorms. Draco handed me Scorpius and took Julianna.

"I'll send her to sleep. You'll have no hope of getting him to sleep so wait down here for me. I'll be back in about fifteen to twenty minutes." Draco said and made his way up the stairs.

Now that my concentration was on Scorpius, I felt the power surge from his touch again.

"What's up with you little one? I hope you haven't inherited your mother's messed up mind." I smiled down at him. Holding him at his sides, I lifted him up into the air, the same was Draco does it. He believes that Scorpius was destined for flying.

Now more than ever, I felt that power. Maybe it's just my mind. I've been woken a lot throughout the night so it could be very stressed out.

With a whoosh of Scorpius' hand, a pile of books fell onto the floor, and they were sitting in the direct centre of the large table.

"Please tell me that wasn't you." I said, bringing him back down to my chest.

Looking over at the books on the floor, I put them back as they were with my mental will, and then turned my attention back to the sleeping child. I guess Draco was wrong this time.

When I went to move from the couch to stand, Scorpius shuffled. I then lay back down and closed my eyes. Maybe if he were close to me, I would get more sleep, and he wouldn't wake up. George did tell me that babies liked to be able to touch their mother's skin, especially ones like Julianna and Scorpius. So I let them.

* * *

_Following week: 4 days before Christmas Day:_ I finished putting the coloured sparkles on the mini Christmas tree that Draco and I had made for the kids. The tree was placed in the common room near the main, big one. It was their first Christmas and I wanted it to be special.

"The tree looks beautiful."

"Thanks." I smiled. The whole common room looked beautiful. The two kids were lying on an armchair asleep.

"You know the way we're going out to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Yeah. What about it?" I asked.

"Is Scorpius and Julianna coming?" he asked.

"But no one would be able to babysit for us." I pointed out.

"HAVE NO FEAR, THE WEALEY TWINS ARE HERE!" George and Fred said, walking in through the portrait after pranking half of the school's faculty.

"Are you thinking what I am?" Draco asked.

"Give me a sec." I said and read his mind.

"Sounds good." I agreed with his thoughts.

* * *

"Thanks a million guys." I thanked again since the Twins (Fred and George) agreed to mind the twins (Scorpius and Julianna). They had forgot to ask their parents to sign their forms so they couldn't go to Hogsmeade.

"Have fun." Fred said as George brought the kids downstairs.

"What do you guys want back from Hogsmeade?"

"Just these." George handed Fred a list, who passed it onto me. There was about ten to fifteen items on the list.

I scanned what was on the list and found most of it was from the joke shop.

"And will you give this to the Zonko please." George added, handing Fred an envelope, who handed it to Draco.

"Sure." I said and we finally left.

* * *

"We'll get butterbeer first so we'll be warm when we go into town. We won't be as cold on the inside." Draco suggested.

I agreed and spent at least half an hour in the Three Broomsticks.

"We'll deliver Fred and George's letter now to Zonko's, get their stuff and then go and do our own thing." I suggested.

"Sounds good. I wonder what's in the letter?" Draco said, looking at the envelope in his hand.

"Don't be nosy. We'll talk to them later and then you can ask if you want." I pointed out, snapping it quickly out of his hand.

"Hey. I was trying to see if I could see writing." Draco said, trying to take it back.

"Can you not mind your own business? Maybe it's an application form. Maybe it's an order form. Maybe it's a friendly letter to the owner of their favourite shop." I smirked as he started to lose the cool.

"That's a lot of maybe's. If we opened it and glanced over it quickly, there won't be any maybe's. Get it?"

"Draco, we're not reading it. That's an invasion of privacy. How would you like it if someone had have invaded our privacy while I was giving birth to the kids?" I asked, holding the envelope behind my back so that it would be harder for Draco to get it.

"That's the thing. Our privacy _was_ invaded. Those Weasel Twins were there when Scorpius and Julianna were born. Who says they could?" Draco complained.

"Poppy let them. If she says it was ok then they wouldn't have been any danger." I assured, but I could see his point.

We finally reached Zonko's and I walked into the packed store. There was a young guy at the counter, supervising the students going in and out. I walked up to him, Draco right behind me.

"Excuse me, can we deliver this to the owner please. It's from George and Fred Weasley." I asked.

"Sure. Go on ahead up. His office is the third on the right." The shop assistant said cheerfully and sent us through the back and up the stairs.

* * *

"Come on Draco. You can share my bed for the night. It's too late to go back to Slytherin House now." I said as Draco was about to leave. The kids were only after going to bed and Draco was tired after reading to them. He had read his essay for potions on Monday and was asking them was it ok, although I think one of them dribbled a little on it.

"It's ok." Draco insisted while trying to fight a yawn.

"Come on. If you keep yawning, you'll have the whole school at it. Time for sleep." I said and we climbed up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing?" Draco asked as I checked on the kids.

"Of course I don't mind. It's been cold the past few nights anyway so I need someone to keep me warm. I've a spell cast over the kids to keep them warm though." I added as an afterthought.

"Thanks." Draco said and climbed into bed, falling asleep immediately.

I climbed into bed beside him and fell asleep too.

* * *

Crying woke me up out of a dreamless sleep.

Scorpius was wailing. I climbed out of bed and made my way over to the cot.

"Ssshhh. Come on." I said, picking him up and started cradling him. Julianna and Draco didn't even wake.

I sat back down on the bed and rocked him gently back and forth.

Eventually he stopped crying, but stayed awake.

"You ok now?" I asked.

He but his hand on my skin.

_Mum._

I heard a voice say that, but not out loud. Scorpius had said his first words, but through telepathic terms.

Scorpius has the same mind powers as myself.

* * *

**Please review!**


	17. Julianna and Scorpius Malfoy

I'd like to thank my reviewer/s. Here's the next chapter.

OMFB. I can't believe I'm on chapter 17! Yay me! This story is one of my longest.

* * *

Chapter 17: Scorpius and Julianna Malfoy.

I'll tell Draco in the morning. He's too tired now.

"I'm going to have to control that mind of yours as you grow. I don't want you as messed up as I am." I said and soothed him to sleep. I placed him in his cot beside Julianna.

"I hope you don't have the same problem too." I murmured to her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

I climbed back into bed beside Draco and fell asleep, just about.

* * *

Draco woke before me.

"Come on Dianne. You take forever to wake. And it's nearly Christmas." Draco complained.

"Shut up. Scorpius woke last night so I had to put him to sleep. And you know that it takes forever to get him back to sleep.

"I know, I know. I'm joking. How come I didn't hear Scorpius crying last night? Normally the whole of Gryffindor tower would hear him within the minute." Draco asked. He leaned forward onto me, and peered into the cot behind me where the two figures were sleeping.

"Convenient that you have to lean on me to see into the cot, isn't it?" He smirked.

"I never even thought about that." he claimed innocently.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastic/playfully. "You're not the Slytherin Prince for nothing."

"Prince eh? Well then you must definitely be a Gryffindor if you dare stand up to the Prince."

"Of course I'm a Gryffindor. Who else could put up with the testosterone of the Slytherin Prince?" I asked, smirking myself.

"True. Very few, if any, could put up with such greatness as myself." Draco said smugly.

"Keep talking pretty boy. I'm close to boxing your teeth out." I threatened playfully. I completely forgot everything for the past year with Draco and thought this was like first and second year all over again.

"You can try, but you'll only do damage to yourself." Draco retorted.

Julianna let out a scream. The strong connection between Draco and I shattered.

I turned and looked into the cot. Scorpius was missing.

"Oh no." I murmured. I looked everywhere in the room, while Draco tried to calm Julianna, but there was no settling her.

I saw that the lock on the room door was destroyed.

"Shit." I cursed. How could I have missed that?

I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping along the way.

"Scorpius?" I called out. I wasn't afraid of waking anyone. It was late enough so everyone should be up.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, getting up off the couch.

"Scorpius is missing." And I'm afraid that he might have caused it on himself.

"I'll get the map." Harry said and ran up the stairs to his room. I followed.

"_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._" Harry muttered and the map revealed its content.

"By the looks of it Scorpius is on the roof of Gryffindor tower. But how did he get there?" he wondered, but I was already gone. I ran up to Draco.

"Scorpius is on the roof."

"The roof? How the fuck did he get there?" Draco cursed every word there was in both the Muggle and Wizarding word as he left with his broom. I aimed a spell at the glass window and it broke into a million pieces. I'll fix it when Draco gets back in with Scorpius. I cradled Julianna in my arms before setting her down in my unmade bed. She nestled into Draco's pillow, taking in his scent.

I cry whooshed past the window just as Draco took off. He dove vertically downwards after Scorpius. I looked over the windowsill, and down towards the two descending blondes.

Just before the two hit the ground, Draco caught Scorpius and pulled up towards the sky. I let out the breath I never knew I was holding.

Draco came inside and handed Scorpius to me. I hugged the child tightly, and then kissed Draco in thanks.

"How the hell did he get up there?" Draco asked, taking the child from me.

"He's inherited my mind powers so the poor lad is as fucked up as I am. He must have teleported up there." I explained.

"When did you find out?" Draco asked after a moment's pause.

"Last night when he woke. I waited till this morning to tell you because you were too tired to wake up in the middle of the night." I said and repaired the window. A knock came on the door and Harry peeked his head in.

"Did you get him?" he asked.

"Yeah. Draco did. Thanks Harry." I said and he nodded his head before leaving.

"Do you want to head out to the lake with the kids? Scorpius seemed to want a breath of fresh air." Draco said, stripping off his PJ's. I couldn't help but look at his physique.

"Sure." I agreed and all four of us got changed.

* * *

We stretched out before the lake in the cold sun.

"That was quite a scare earlier. We're going to have to try and control him soon. This morning could have been a hell of a lot worse." Draco pointed out.

"I know. I'll be able to train him, considering that I can get into his mind and all." I offered.

"Who else could we have went to?" Draco asked, glancing down at Julianna, who was snoring lightly on his chest. She was curled up under his jacket. Scorpius was playing with Draco's hair.

"No one, really. I highly doubt we'd let Lucius do it. We only let him help me because it was an emergency." I pointed out.

"Exactly. And since your his mother, he'll trust you more than he would Lucius." Draco said, looking up at Scorpius, who dribbled on Draco's forehead.

"That's great love coming from my son." We heard a voice say from across the water.

I sat up, but Draco couldn't since he was smothered by kids. I took up Scorpius while Draco sat up and put his arms around Julianna.

"Lucius." I spat.

"You haven't spoken to me in a while Dianne." He smiled, teleporting across the lake to us.

"I've been busy living a happy life." I retorted.

"I didn't know you had younger siblings. You've never said." Lucius said.

"They're not younger siblings." Draco pointed out.

"If they're not siblings then who are they?" he asked, although I think he knows already.

"They're our kids." Draco answered simply.

"I don't even remember the pregnancy. How old are they?" Lucius asked, taking a step forward.

I whipped out my wand and pointed it at him. "Don't take another step or I'll blast you to hell."

"I'm not going to hurt the kids. I just want to see them." Lucius said calmly.

"You heard her. Get out of here." Draco said.

"Fine, fine." Lucius surrendered and left.

"See what I meant by enemies?" I asked.

"There won't be a bother on them. We're here." Draco reassured.

"That's true." I said and we lay back down.

* * *

We went down the stairs and made out was towards the Great Hall for dinner, a child each.

The door opened before we got to it.

"So you think Scorpius already has control over his mind?" Draco asked, looking down at his son in question.

"I think it's controlled my his imagination." I replied, looking into his mind.

"That's how things have been happening. He just imagines whatever and it happens for him. You're just awkward because you're a Longbottom." Draco laughed and dodged my swinging arm.

"Shut up. You can afford to talk, you Malfoy." I retorted.

Draco wrapped a free arm around me fondly. "You know I was only trying to piss you off."

"You're lucky you're so fucking gorgeous or I'd break your jaw." I replied as we passed through the door. Everyone in attendance, except for Gryffindor's and faculty, stopped what they were doing.

"That seems to save me a lot from your violence." Draco laughed as we sat down.

I looked around the Hall.

"Oh fuck! I forgot we never told the other houses that we had twins." I swore.

"Bollocks." Draco contributed.

Mione hit both of us. "Watch your language you two. You don't want them to pick up your habits."

"Don't worry guys," Fred assured. "I'll cut down her strictness a bit later." He winked at Mione and kissed her forehead.

"You're so immature." Mione mumbled, although she didn't protest against the cuddle.

"And that's why you love me." Fred replied, wrapping a warming arm around Mione and pulling her into him.

Suddenly, a piece of meat was floating before my eyes.

Draco grabbed it quickly and put it on his plate. Scorpius laughed. Stupid mind powers.

I went into his mind and tried to block his powers. I eventually did and there wasn't a bother since.

* * *

_Christmas Day: Morning:_ "We're going to have to calm his imagination a bit. It's a little out of control." Draco said as we brought the kids downstairs. Everyone else was already up.

"He's only a few months old Draco, give Scorpius a break. He'll have more control over himself when he gets older." I defended.

"Do you not think it would be better to start teaching him now?" Draco asked, setting the kids onto the floor beside me. He then sat down himself and handed Julianna and Scorpius the presents that we had got them. Scorpius got a Rubby O Chicken that Fred and George had made in their shop. Julianna got a teddy that had myself and Draco's voices recorded on it saying different things. We had Mione charm a spell on the bear so that it could tell what emotions Julianna is feeling. Then it would trigger the tone of voice to use to her.

Rubby started to dance in front of Scorpius, who tried to strangle the rubber chicken.

Julianna started to cuddle the bear, which started playing a light piano tune that I got off iTunes during the summer.

"Look at what we got our niece and nephew for Christmas." George and Fred announced, tumbling down the stairs to the kids.

"Please tell me it's baby friendly." I begged, afraid of what was bought.

"Don't worry." Fred started.

"It is." George finished.

They produced a set of Headless Hats (make the wearers head invisible incl. hat) and a set of Puffskein (a type of Pygmy Puff). I groaned.

* * *

There was a small party on downstairs in the Great Hall for the students staying in school during the break. The Golden Trio decided to babysit Scorpius and Julianna for a while so we could go down to the party.

I slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and a warm, cuddly top with boots. A knock came on the door.

"Come in!" I called. Draco slipped in the door and shut it after him. He was in jeans and a white t-shirt with white runners. He looked hot, to put it simply.

Draco glared at them and then turned to me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just want to say goodnight to the kids and tell the Golden Trio we're heading off." I said. Draco made his way over to the cot and kissed the kids' forehead. I did the same.

"We're just going to tip into the guys and tell them we're going." I said and slipped out of the room.

I knocked on the guys dorm door and stuck my head in. Most of Gryffindor's 4th year were in the dorm playing spin the bottle.

"Draco and I are going now." I said, interrupting their game for a moment.

"Sure." Mione said and left the game. Fred grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down for a quick kiss.

Mione broke away. "Fred, if you want to talk to me then help me babysit the kids." Mione said and stepped around me.

"Sure." He said and followed her into my room.

I went into the bedroom and turned to the two.

"Considering it's Hermione, I trust you guys not to have the s word while Draco and I are gone." I said and left the room before I could get a reply.

* * *

A slow dance was on, and Draco and I were taking part in it.

"You know, I'm glad I had this dance with you Mrs Malfoy." Draco smirked and kissed me lightly.

"Well, I'm glad I had sex and kids with you Mr Malfoy." I replied after breaking.

"I guess that makes two of us."

* * *

**Please review!**


	18. Final Chapter

**Hey guys! This is my final chapter! This will have a lot of time jumps, so be prepared. And it's going to be shorter too.**

_Italics_ = telepathy/writing/time-jump

**The Scorpius in this isn't the same Scorpius that's already existing in the JK Rowling books. **

Chapter 18: Final Chapter

* * *

_6 years later: _"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The master of ceremonies announced. Draco and I traditionally kissed and everyone in attendance clapped and there were a few whistles too.

Fred and George let off fireworks, much to Scorpius and Julianna's amusement. Both are now six and a half years old.

Draco is teaching Scorpius how to control his imagination, which also involves his mind powers. I just save his mind when it's about to get out of control.

Photos were taken outside, with everyone invited in the picture. This was going to be the first picture on the wall of myself and Draco's new house.

_

* * *

_

Following 4 years later:"Mam! Dad! Scorpius and I got post!" Julianna called, the twins rushing into the room with a set of envelopes in their hands. Scorpius was quiet but excited. You'd think Julianna was on high.

"Open it then." Draco told them, knowing what it was.

"_What is it mum?_" Scorpius asked me, a puzzled look upon his face.

"_Open it and see._" I replied. Julianna ripped hers open while Scorpius opened it gently. Both read their letter. Scorpius' eyes went wide while Julianna literally jumped for joy.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" she screamed. "I want to be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"You'll probably end up in Hufflepuff." Scorpius said in the same sneer Draco used on me in our first year. Scorpius and Julianna have taken a dislike to Hufflepuff. They say that it's a wimpy house.

The funny thing is, Scorpius didn't know how right he was.

* * *

_2 months later:_ I opened a letter from Hogwarts that Julianna had sent.

'_Hey mam and dad,_

_Scorpius and I got sorted last week. Scorpius got into Slytherin, which is what he wanted.  
I got into Hufflepuff. Do you think Scorpius could have charmed the Sorting Hat to make  
sure he got into Slytherin and I to Hufflepuff? Never mind. I'm starting to like it here any-  
way. Everyone here is really nice and friendly to me. I met this really nice guy – but that's  
for another day. Anyway, hope you two are being good. Scorpius has and is being very  
quiet recently but I heard from a friend of mine that he was caught kissing some girl in  
the broom closet by one of the professors. Uncle Neville I think it was. He said that they  
(Scorpius and his girl) were like you two when you were in 3__rd__ year. Is that true? On  
second thought, don't answer that. I actually don't want to know. I have photo's of my  
friends and I when we were in our common room. Frame them if you want.  
TTYL, Julianna. Xxxx. _

Draco took the photo's from the envelope. I took them from him quickly before he caught a glimpse of the first photo. I have a feeling that it wouldn't be pretty if he saw it.

Julianna was having a bit of a make out session with a guy while playing spin-the-bottle.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked, referring to the photos.

"Because it's late and we're tired. Scorpius had sent a letter out so we can read that tomorrow." I said and slipped the photos into the back of my jeans pocket.

* * *

_Following morning:_ "Told you we'd get Scorpius' post today." I said, waving the envelope in front of his face.

Draco tried to take it from me but I waved it up over my head. I lost my balance and ended up pressed against the counter.

"Remember what Julianna told us. We're supposed to be good." I teased.

"Julianna's not here at the moment." Draco growled and was completely pressed against me.

"You better calm your member before something else happens." I said, slipping from in between Draco and the counter.

"Fuck." I heard Draco mutter and I let him be. I opened the letter and began to read the contents.

_Mam. Dad._

_I suppose Julianna has already told you about myself being caught with a  
girl in the room closet by Uncle Neville. I doubt she told you that she was  
the one who found me and had reported me. Didn't think so. Something  
funny happened during the Sorting. I kept imagining that I was going to  
end up in Slytherin and she would end in Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat had  
painfully said our houses, like as if he were tortured. Do you think that I  
could have done that? I just have a feeling.  
I haven't really got much to say. I'll talk to you soon. My school report is  
coming home soon. I think you'll like it._

_Talk soon. Scorpius. X_

"I hope Scorpius is ok with his power." I said, rereading what he had said about it."

"Don't be angry with me for this, but I asked Lucius to keep an eye on him while we weren't around." Draco admitted.

"It's ok. I had asked him myself but he said that you had already asked, and considering Scorpius is a Malfoy he was going to keep an eye anyway." I explained.

"No wonder I had sex with you. You're a smart little Gryffindor." Draco smirked, snaking his arms around my waist and kissed me.

_

* * *

_

Another 4 years:Scorpius and Julianna walked into the house with guests for Christmas.

"Who's this then?" I asked, coming down the stairs. I know we had guests coming, just didn't know who they were.

Scorpius had his guest under his arm, while Julianna was holding hands with hers.

"Mam, this is Rose. Rose Weasley?" Scorpius introduced nervously.

"Ah yes. Hermione and Fred's daughter?" I asked her. She nodded.

Draco ushered the 14 year old, hormonal teenagers inside because he was still outside.

"This is James Potter." Julianna said, grinning.

"I'd say you're like your father, but I'd say you got enough of that from everyone." I said to him, while he nodded in agreement. Poor chap.

"I've the two guest rooms ready, so you guys go on ahead upstairs and unpack. Dinner will be ready in an hour." I told them while Draco and I went into the kitchen.

"I wonder did they have sex yet?" Draco wondered, downing some juice.

"You _do_ know they're not us Draco. They have proper responsibility." I said, flicking my wand at one of the spoons to start stirring the dinner.

"Are you saying that I wasn't responsible?" Draco asked.

"No. I'm saying you were such a flirt I couldn't resist." I smiled, and flicked my wand again so that the dinner would start setting itself out onto plates.

"If you remember, you were the one who was flirting with me. All I did was take me shirt off because it was soaking wet." Draco corrected, shoving some ice-cream into his mouth.

"That's exactly what I mean. Stop eating ice-cream. You're about to have your dinner." I said, taking the bowl off him and putting it into the freezer. Ever since we had experience the Muggle world that time in between our third and fourth years, I had to have some kitchen appliances in the house, but only minor ones like the fridge, freezer and cooker.

"Can I have that back later?" Draco asked, still looking at me as if I were mad for taking his ice-cream away.

"Depends if you eat all your dinner of not. And you're not to give it to the owls." I warned as I began setting up the table. "Will you call the kids please?"

"Promise that you'll give me my ice-cream first." Draco demanded.

"Fine. I promise that I'll give you your ice-cream back if you eat all your dinner." I sighed.

"Thanks." He grinned childishly and went up the stairs.

"How the hell did I end up with him?" I muttered under my breath and set out all six plates onto the table.

* * *

_ Ten years later:_ "I can't believe we're grandparents." I murmured to Draco as I looked down at my grandkids who were sleeping in their cots.

"Yeah, and at such a young age too." Draco agreed.

"We're only thirty-eight."

"I think it's funny."

"Yeah?"

"Because that means that their grandparents are going to die a hell of a lot later than usual ones. We're superior."

"Oh grow up Draco."

"It's true though."

"I know."

* * *

_Old age: Final minutes of life:_ "I can't believe we're dying at the same time." I murmured to Draco, who was beside me on our deathbed. Scorpius and Julianna were downstairs with their families, each worried sick about us.

"I'm happy. If I had have died before you, I would have walked the earth with you until you joined me, then we'd move on together." Draco said, taking my hand. I moved into the arms of my husband, deeply touched by his words.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm glad I met you when we went to Hogwarts." I said, laying one hand on his chest, the other one tucked into me.

"And I you Dianne Longbottom-Malfoy." Draco said, kissing my hair.

There and then, when we closed our eyes, without another word, we took our final breath and peacefully left the world together, in each other's arms.

* * *

**T-T. Sad ending to the story, I know. But all stories have to end sometime. Please review! And yes, I nearly sobbed when I wrote the last line but I thought it would make an effective ending. I'm sorry for a shorter chapter.**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers, readers, people who have out my story on alerts. Thanks a million for standing by me. I appreciate you guys more than words can say and thank you. **

**TTYL: Mistali xxxx xxxx**


End file.
